The Healer
by Pt29646
Summary: Dr. Theodore Banning has completed his medical training and moved to Virginia City with his new wife, Sabrina, to go into partnership with Dr. Paul Martin.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Theodore Banning stepped down from the stage with his black doctor's bag in his hand. He turned to assist his fellow passenger and heard someone say, "Ted? Is that you?" He turned to see an old friend, Paul Martin. Banning smiled and held out his hand to Paul. "It's good to see you again, Paul. How have you been?"

Paul clasped his hand warmly. "Well, thank you. Marian is looking forward to seeing you."

The stage driver tossed down two carpet bags, and Paul picked one up. "Is this one yours?"

"Both of them are," Banning said as he drew a woman forward. "Paul, I'd like you to meet my wife, Sabrina."

Paul looked at Banning's bride. She was tall and slender, and dressed simply for travel. She held out her hand and her voice was soft and low. "Hello, Dr. Martin. Ted has told me so much about you and Mrs. Martin I feel as if I know you."

He didn't mention you at all, Paul thought, but he smiled and took her hand gently in his. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Banning."

They walked down the street to the Martin's house which stood next door to Dr. Martin's clinic. Marian Martin opened the door as they came up the walk, and came out to greet Ted Banning. She held out her hands to him. "Ted, it's so good to see you again. I'm glad you accepted Paul's offer."

Ted kissed Marian's hand. "It's good to see you, too, Marian. You haven't changed a bit. I'd like you to meet my wife, Sabrina."

Marian welcomed her with a smile. "I'm so happy to meet you. Please call me Marian." She drew Sabrina into the house ahead of the men. "Come with me - I'm sure you'd like a cup of tea - and you can tell me how you and Ted met and how he ever convinced you to marry him and come all the way out here."

Sabrina smiled and followed her hostess back to the kitchen while Paul and Ted took their bags upstairs to the Martin's guest room. Ted dropped his bag on the bed, opened it, and decided to unpack it later. He took off his coat and hat, and went downstairs in search of his wife and a cup of coffee.

He found Sabrina and Marian seated at the kitchen table, sipping tea and talking. They stopped long enough to give him coffee and send him to Paul's study. Paul was reading a newspaper, but he put it down when Ted appeared in the door. "I see you found your way to the kitchen."

"All I had to do was follow my nose," Ted said. He sat down opposite Paul and relaxed with a sigh.

"So...tell me what happened after you left medical school. You had only a year left - why did you stop?" Paul asked.

"My father died, and he left debts. I went to work, paid them off, and found an opportunity to practice medicine."

"Without your degree? Without a license?" Paul asked.

Ted hesitated and then nodded. "Yes. I was a good doctor, Paul, better than the licensed doctor in the next town. I was sober, steady, and a good diagnostician. I ran into some trouble, though, when one of my patients committed suicide. Some kind people helped me, and when everything was cleared up, I went back East and completed my degree. I met Sabrina while I was working in the hospital in Philadelphia. I saw your ad for a partner, discussed it with her, and wrote to you. I wasn't sure you'd remember me after all these years."

"I was glad to get your letter," Paul admitted. "We're not exactly in the middle of things here, but there's too much work for one doctor. We have mining, timber, and ranching here plus all the usual problems you find everywhere."

There was a knock on the door, and Paul went to answer it. He was back in a few minutes with a boy. "Ted, this is Joe Cartwright from the Ponderosa. There's been an accident."

Ted put his cup down and followed Paul and Joe outside. A wagon was parked in front of the doctor's office, and a man lay in the back. Joe reached in and touched the man's shouder. "Shorty, you're going to be all right now. The doc is going to fix you up."

Paul climbed into the wagon and squatted next to Shorty. He took his pulse, and then put his ear against his chest and listened for a heart beat. Ted ran back to the house for his bag, and came out as Paul straightened up. He opened the bag, and taking out his stethoscope, handed it to Paul. Paul put it to Shorty's chest, and listened again. He slid down from the wagon, and looked at Joe. "I'm sorry, Joe. He's gone. Can you tell me what happened?"

Joe bowed his head and let out a deep breath. "We were in the south pasture counting cattle. Shorty saw a cow caught in a ditch, and he went over to get her out. Somehow she fell on him, and then managed to step on him when she was getting up." He paused and wiped his eyes.

Paul nodded. "She crushed his chest, Joe. You did your best for him, but he was hurt too bad. I'm sorry, son." He put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "Is Ben at the Ponderosa?"

Joe shook his head. "No, he and Adam are out of town for a few days. They left Hoss in charge, and we were trying to get the counts done before they got back." He looked at Paul. "I guess I should take him over to the mortuary and see about a service for him."

Paul gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze. "Joe, why don't I go with you?"

The boy looked relieved. "I hate to bother you, Dr. Martin, but..."

"It's no bother, son." Paul turned to Ted. "Would you tell Marian where I am and that I'll be back soon?"

"Sure," Ted agreed, and he turned to go into the house as Paul and Joe drove the wagon up the street towards the Virginia City Mortuary.

[center]...[/center]

That night Sabrina Banning lay in her husband's arms, her head resting on his chest. "What are you thinking, love?" she asked.

"I'm thinking that I brought you from civilization to the wild West," he said. She pulled a little on his chest hair.

"You sound like you regret it, Ted."

When he didn't answer her, she raised her head and looked at him. The room was dark, but the moon shone through the window and she could just make out his features. "Stop it - I'm feeling strong, and this is a new beginning for us. I can work as your nurse as Marian does for Paul, and I can keep your books for you. We have a real opportunity to make a difference out here. We can be a part of things. If we'd stayed in Philadelphia, you'd be working at the university hospital, doing research with my father, and getting farther and farther away from your patients. You'd be doing good work because you aren't capable of anything less, but you wouldn't be happy - and if you aren't happy, I'm not happy. Coming to Virginia City was the right thing for us - understand?"

Ted took her hand in his and kissed it. "Yes, ma'am. I hear you loud and clear."

She lay back down beside him. "Then stop worrying and go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were busy as Ted and Sabrina set up his office. Paul and Marian helped as much as they could, but the waiting room stayed full, and they saw that Paul had been right when he said there was too much work for one doctor. Ted began seeing patients his first afternoon as Paul's partner, and soon proved to be very popular with the children. Part of his prescriptions were always "more play and fewer chores," something his youngest patients were happy to hear.

On Sunday the Bannings attended church with the Martins, and were welcomed from the pulpit. It was a different experience for them, but, since they recognized several members of the congregation from office visits paid earlier in the week, Ted didn't mind much. The minister, Dave Clayton, was calm and down to earth.

As they were leaving after the service, Joe Cartwright approached them with a large young man. "Dr. Banning, I'd like you to meet my brother, Hoss - well, his name is Eric, but everybody calls him Hoss. Hoss, this is Dr. Banning. He helped Dr. Martin with Shorty." Tears suddenly filled the boy's eyes, and Hoss placed a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder while reaching out to shake hands with Ted. "Welcome to Virginia City, Doc, ma'am. I appreciate you and Paul trying to help that day."

Ted shook hands with the young man and muttered some pleasantry. He considered death an adversary and hated losing to it.

After dinner Paul took Marian and Sabrina for a drive while Ted decided to finish setting up his office. He hung his diploma on the wall and stood back, looking at it. He heard someone open his office door and call out, "Doc? Doc! Help!" He hurried to the waiting room to find a young woman standing in the middle of the room. "Doc, we need help over at the Silver Dollar now!"

Thinking someone had been shot, Banning grabbed his bag and followed the girl back over to the saloon. Instead of going through the batwing doors, she led him into an alley and up steep stairs into the building. They entered a dark room, and Ted smelled blood - and something else. He spoke into the darkness. "I need light. Open the curtains and light some lamps now." He heard movement and blinked as the room was flooded with sunlight.

A young girl lay in a bed in the middle of the room. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and moaned. Banning sat down next to her, and spoke reassuringly. "It's going to be all right." He stood up and pulled the covers back. The girl lay in a pool of blood and her nightgown was sticking to her. He looked around the room to see a small man and several women. One woman held something sharp and long and dripping - what was it? He stared at it and realized it was a knitting needle, a bloody knitting needle. Oh, dear God, he thought, the child was in trouble and this ignorant cow had - he shut off his thoughts and said, "Bring me hot water and lots of it - now!" He took off his coat, rolled up his sleeves, opened his bag, and went to work. It seemed to take hours to clean the child's wounds and stitch her up. When he finished, he stood up and washed his hands. "Put a clean gown on her and put her in a clean bed."

He looked down at the child again and anger nearly choked off his next words. "Who is responsible for this girl?"

The women didn't answer him, but the man stepped up pulled out his wallet and said, "I am. How much do I owe you?"

Ted didn't answer him for a minute. He continued to stare down at the girl, and asked, "How old is she?"

The man pulled out a fistful of bills and shoved them in Ted's direction. "Thirteen - I bought her off her daddy last year. How soon can she go back to work?"

Ted ignored the money and hit the man on the chin, knocking him completely off his feet. He wrapped his coat around the girl, picked up his bag, lifted her in his arms, and carried her out of the room. As they went down the stairs, Ted realized he was taking in deep gulps of air, trying to rid himself of the stench of the abortionist's room. As he walked across the street, he realized that someone was walking along beside him. Ted glanced and saw the badge. Was he in trouble with the law? Well, he thought, it wouldn't be the first time - at least now he had his degree and a license to practice medicine.

"Say, mister, where are you taking the girl?" the lawman asked.

"To my clinic where she'll be cared for properly." He opened the door of the office and walked through the recovery room. "Sabrina!" he shouted. There was no response. Ted put the girl down on the bed and looked around. "Don't be afraid," he patted her hand.

The lawman had followed him in. "Doc, if you need a woman to tend her, I can get my wife."

Ted turned and looked at him for the first time. He was a little shorter than Ted, barrel - chested with a handle-bar moustache. His face was ruddy, and his eyes were kind.

"That would be a help - thank you."

The man left and was back in less than five minutes with a small blonde woman. Ted had rummaged through a chest and found a clean nightgown. He handed it to the woman and left the room as soon as he heard her speak kindly to the girl.

The lawman was in the waiting room and Ted joined him there. He rolled a cigarette, and lit it. "I'm Sheriff Roy Coffee. You must be Dr. Banning, Paul's new partner."

Ted nodded. The anger that had flooded his body was leaving him now, and he realized his hands were shaking. The Sheriff was still talking. "We're real glad you decided to come to Virginia City, Doc. Paul's been pushed pretty hard the last couple of years to take care of everybody. I think you'll like the town. It's a pretty nice place."

Ted stared at him unbelieving. "A nice place? What kind of town allows its children to work in brothels?"

There was a noise outside and the door pushed open. A huge man stood in the doorway. Ted faced him, and saw the small man he'd hit push his way around the larger man. "That's him, Ape - that's the man who hit me and took Melissa away. God knows where she is now and what he's done to her."

Sheriff Coffee stepped between Ted and the man called Ape, his hand on the butt of his gun. "Hold on there, Ape. This is Dr. Banning, and he saved Melissa's life. He's brought her here to recover. My wife is back with her now."

Ape stared down at the Sheriff, looked Ted over, and then backed away. The small man pulled on his arm. "Don't listen to Coffee, Ape. He's-" Ape pushed him down and walked away. The pimp sat in the dirt and then stood up. He faced Ted, and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Sheriff Coffee said, "I understand that you worked a little girl in your place, Dan. People here don't take kindly to your putting a child there. You better shut up and move along."

Dan didn't say another word. He turned and walked back across the street to his whorehouse.

The Sheriff's wife came out from the back with the soiled gown. She smiled when she saw Ted. "I'm Mary Coffee, Roy's wife. I'll just get rid of this, and then I'll go back and sit with the child. I'm sorry you're getting such a welcome, but we're glad to have you here, Dr. Banning."


	3. Chapter 3

The stage pulled in and Ben and Adam Cartwright stepped out to be greeted by Hoss and Joe. Ben smiled at his sons, and hugged Joe. "How did things go while we were gone?"

Joe stared down at his feet, and Hoss gave him a quick look before answering, "Mostly fine, Pa, but there was an accident – I'll tell you about it on the way home."

They loaded their bags in the wagon, and Ben sat up front with Hoss while Adam and Joe took the back seat. "What happened, Hoss? Is Joe all right?"

Hoss sighed. "Joe and Shorty went out to count cattle in the south pasture, and Shorty – his horse fell on him. It crushed his chest and he died, Pa. Joe brought him into town, but he was dead before Dr. Martin and Dr. Banning could do anything." He glanced at Joe over his shoulder. "Dr. Martin went with Joe to the mortuary – but the boy's taking it real hard, Pa. It wasn't his fault, but he feels like he should have done something different."

"Where is Shorty now?" Ben asked.

"We buried him in the churchyard, and paid for the funeral – Joe took all the money he'd saved to help pay for it."

Ben looked back at Joe. "I'll talk to him and see if I can do anything to help him," he decided.

"That would be good, Pa. I didn't know just what to say to him, and I knew you or Adam would be able to help him more than I did."

Ben put a hand on Hoss's big shoulder. "Hoss, Joe's closer to you than he is to Adam. I'm sure what you said was just fine. He's going to have to work through this himself."

Adam noticed that Joe, normally a chatterbox, was quiet. He put an arm around the boy's shoulders and asked, "What happened while we were away, Joe? Anything new going on in town?"

Joe swallowed. "There's a new doctor. Dr. Martin has a partner, Dr. Banning. He seems real nice, Adam. He was there when Shorty…" Joe's voice broke and he looked away, unwilling for Adam to see him cry.

"What happened to Shorty?" Adam's voice was gentle.

"We were out in the south pasture, and his horse fell on him. I had to go in and get the wagon to get him to Dr. Martin, but he was dead by the time we got there." Joe brushed the tears away, hoping Adam hadn't seen them. "I rode Cochise as fast as I could, but I still took too long."

Adam pulled Joe close. "You did your best, Joe. Shorty knew that." They were quiet for the rest of the way home.

 **…..**

That evening supper was quiet at the Martin house. Paul looked as if he were about to speak a couple of times, and then he seemed to change his mind. Finally he said, "Ted, I'm sorry about your experience this afternoon. Virginia City has its problems like any other town."

Ted looked at Sabrina and then at Paul. "I know that – I just hate to see things like…" His voice died away. "When I was completing my internship in Philadelphia, I saw a young woman die from -" He glanced at Marian and Sabrina and broke off. "It's a bad way to go, Paul. Does that woman – is she – can we do anything to her?" he finally managed.

"Roy does the best he can, but as soon as he puts one in jail or runs her – or him – out of town, another one crops up. Until we have more people here in Virginia City who demand that the brothels close, we're going to have this problem."

As he listened to Paul, Ted crushed a roll in his hand. He didn't realize it until Sabrina reached over and took it from his fingers. Even though they were in the presence of the Martins, she took his hand between both of hers and kissed it. "Be glad you were here this afternoon, Ted. You saved that child's life and you carried her away from that evil place. Today you won." He looked at her, and let out a deep breath.

Marian stood up. "I'm going to check on her. Melissa was asleep the last time I looked in on her, and I want to make sure she's all right."

"I'll go with you," Paul said. He and Marian left to go across the yard to the clinic. Sabrina cleared the table and poured hot water from a kettle into the sink to wash their dishes. Ted leaned back in his chair and watched her. "Do you want more coffee, Ted?"

"No, thanks, sweetheart." He decided to change the subject. "How was the drive this afternoon?"

Sabrina turned to smile at him. "It was fine. This area is so pretty, and the air is so fresh and clean."

Ted joined her at the sink and began to dry the dishes as she washed them. "Sit down and relax, Ted. You've had a tough day."

He shook his head. "Being around you is relaxing enough."

"Flatterer!" she laughed. Then she spoke a little hesitantly. "Paul and Marian showed me a house they thought we might like – if you want to stay here."

Ted focused on the plate he was drying. "Every town has its problems, Sabrina. I don't want to leave just because of one bad situation. Tell me about the house – did you like it?"

"I did. It isn't very big, but it's close to the clinic, and there's a small stable so we could keep a horse and buggy."

"How much is it? Did Paul know?"

"He said the son of one his friends designed and built it, and he would probably give us a good price."

Ted snorted. "Ideas about good prices can vary a lot."

Sabrina hesitated. "Well, we have the money from my father-"

"No. That money is yours. We'll live on what I make." Ted was adamant.

Sabrina peeped at him. "The money is _ours,_ and the house would be _ours_ , Ted. I know that my health is part of the reason we came out here – please, let's do this together."

Ted looked down at his wife. It was true that her breathing had gotten easier since they'd left the city. When he listened to her lungs, he knew they were clearer, and she had more energy than she'd had in Philadelphia. Plus, it was almost impossible for him to say no to her. He put down the dish towel and pulled her to him. "All right – I'll talk to Paul and find out more about the house."

She rewarded him with a kiss, and he swept her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Supper was over, and the Cartwrights were relaxing in the great room. Ben and Adam were playing chess while Hoss and Joe argued over the checkerboard. They heard the sound of horses outside, and then someone shouted, "Hello the house."

Ben recognized Paul's voice, and went to the door. "Paul, it's good to see you," he said. A stranger was with Paul, and Ben wondered if it was Dr. Banning.

"It's good to see you, Ben." The men shook hands and Ben invited Paul and his friend inside.

"Ben, I'd like you to meet Dr. Ted Banning. Dr. Banning is my new partner. He and his wife just moved here, and I took the liberty of showing them the house Adam designed and built. It's close to my clinic, and I wondered if you'd be interested in selling it."

Ben was surprised. He looked around at Adam who smiled and shook hands with Paul and Ted while Hoss and Joe stood to greet their guests.

While Adam went to the kitchen to ask Hop Sing for coffee for their visitors, Ben took the opportunity to study Ted Banning. Tall, broad shouldered, and dark, he had a moustache and side burns. He reminded Ben a little of Dave Clayton although he was older than Dave and heavier. Adam came back, and Ben suddenly realized that Adam might resemble Dr. Banning when he was older. He hoped Banning was a good man.

"So you're the architect who designed the house my wife loves?" Ted smiled at Adam. There was something familiar about the young man, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yes – have you had a chance to look inside?" Adam asked.

"Paul took us through it," Ted told him. "He said you let him use it while you built the house for him and Mrs. Martin a couple of years ago."

Adam nodded. "It was the first thing I designed when I returned to the Ponderosa from Harvard. I had a bout of pneumonia that winter, and Pa set me to work on it while I was recovering."

Ben laughed. "It kept him busy and indoors until Paul said he was well. He was convinced it was just busywork until I promised him we'd build it as an example of the kind of work he could do."

"You don't like being a rancher?" Ted asked Adam.

"I like it – it's how we make our living," Adam said, "but I like being able to build things, too."

"The property was $8 – it's only about an acre," Ben said. "The lumber was from the Ponderosa, and it took us - oh, about a month to build it. The real labor was Adam's – his design and blue prints."

Ben, Ted, and Paul stared at Adam as he considered his work and its worth. He was proud of the little house – it had shown his family, his father, as well as the people of Virginia City what he could do; it had provided a friend with shelter when he had needed to expand his office into a clinic; and, now there was an opportunity to sell it for a profit. Paul had insisted on paying him to design and renovate his office and home into a clinic and to design the home he and Marian lived in now. Adam hadn't wanted to charge him at all for his work – Paul and Marian had been good friends since they'd come to Virginia City and how many times had Paul driven out all hours and in bad weather to take care of the Cartwrights?

He looked at his father. Ben was no help – he was leaving the decision up to Adam. His father smiled at him, and Adam knew that his father would agree to whatever he decided. He named a figure he thought was fair, and Ted considered it. The price was low compared to Boston's housing prices. He and Sabrina could afford it easily, but he didn't want to appear too eager. The house was well built, he knew, with wood – burning stoves in each room for heat and a cook stove already installed. Sabrina could choose fabrics and a little furniture without being overwhelmed by anything too onerous.

He finished his coffee, and held his hand out to Adam. "Done," he said. Adam smiled and shook his hand. Joe, who'd been watching them, asked, "Aren't you going to spit in your hand first?"

Adam glared at his youngest brother. "Joe, that's disgusting."

"That's how we do it at school," he was defensive.

"Shall we meet at Hiram's tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Hiram Green is an attorney here in town," Paul explained when Ted looked at him for an explanation. "He handles a lot of the real estate, wills, adoptions – things like that."

"That sounds fine, Mr. Cartwright," Ted said. After a few more pleasantries, Ted and Paul left.

"What do you think, Pa?" Adam asked. "Did I give the house away?"

"This isn't Boston, son, and you can't get Boston prices here. Besides, I don't like to have a house sit empty in town. It attracts - trouble," Ben said with a glance at Joe.

"The line shacks sit empty a lot of time, Pa," Joe pointed out.

"Yes, Joe, but they're in isolated areas. We use them, the hands use them, and, if anyone stumbles into one during the winter or a storm – well, I certainly don't begrudge them the shelter or supplies. But a house in a town – that's different." He clapped Adam on the shoulder. "You got a good price for the house and you helped Virginia City keep a good doctor, something the area sorely needs."

As they rode back to town, Paul and Ted were silent, each man lost in his own thoughts. Paul was relieved that Ted and Sabrina were settling into Virginia City. They worked well together, and Ted knew the latest medical techniques and tools available. He was a fine surgeon as well.

Ted knew that Sabrina would be pleased and that was enough to make him happy. He'd have been satisfied renting a room at the hotel, but a woman, especially a woman like Sabrina, needed to put down roots. Each man smiled to himself, well satisfied with the evening's outcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina lost no time in moving into the little house. Although the Martins had been gracious hosts, she was ready for her own home. Since the Bannings had little in the way of worldly goods, the move took only one morning. Sabrina unpacked their bags, a box of china and a few groceries, and a new coffee pot before walking over to the clinic. She went to check on Melissa first and found the girl sound asleep. Rest seemed to be a key in her recovery, and Sabrina didn't disturb her.

She knocked on Ted's office door, and, when he called "come in," she entered to find him with Sheriff Coffee and Reverend Dave Clayton. The three men stood when she came in and Ted pulled out a chair for her. "We're discussing Melissa," Ted told her.

"She's recovering slowly, and there's no problem about her staying here until she's healed, but it isn't a permanent solution for her. She needs a home and family to care for her."

Roy sighed. "I've tried to find her father - not to get them back together but just to see if he knows anything about Melissa's mother's family. He seems to have disappeared, though."

"I've spoken with two families here in Virginia City about adopting the girl, but they're concerned about her experience with Dan at the brothel. They don't want to expose their children to anything the girl might have learned, and they don't want to be targets for Dan and his bodyguard." Dave shook his head. "I can't say that I blame them. The child seems unplaceable."

"What about Melissa?" Sabrina asked. "Does she know anything about her mother's family?"

Roy shook his head. "I can't get her to talk to me. I thought maybe she'd said something to you or Marian."

"No, she's sleeping a lot, and when Marian or I wake her, it's to feed or bathe her. She's sweet but she doesn't talk much." Sabrina's eyes filled. "Poor little thing. Nothing is her fault, but she's bearing the consequences for the actions of others."

There was a sound from the waiting room, and Ted asked, "Sabrina, could you see if that's a patient?"

"Yes, of course." Sabrina hurried out of his office. Roy and Dave stood up to leave.

"I'll keep the girl in my prayers, of course, and Lucy and I will keep looking for a family to take her," Dave promised.

"And I'll keep trying to find out something about her mother's family. Maybe there's a relative out there who'll take her in," Roy said.

...

It was late afternoon before Ted saw his last patient. Paul and Marian had left earlier, so he and Sabrina were alone when he locked up the office. They walked across to their house and Ted opened the door. "Wait a minute," he said to Sabrina. He set his bag down just inside the door, and then scooped her up in his arms. "Ted!" she laughed. "We've been married for nearly two years. I'm not a bride anymore."

He carried her across the threshold and held her while he kissed her. "You'll always be my bride, Sabrina." He set her down as lamps were lit and they heard applause and giggles.

Ted and Sabrina turned to see their friends - the Coffees, the Claytons, the Martins, and the Cartwrights - watching them. Mary Coffee, Lucy Clayton, and Marian Martin came forward and hugged Sabrina. "We just want the two of you to know how happy we are that you're here. The ladies of the church held a pounding for you to stock your kitchen, and we've brought you bread that this house may never know hunger, salt that life here may always have flavor, and wine that there will always be joy." As she spoke, Marian handed a loaf of bread and a box of salt to Sabrina. She gave the bottle of wine to Ted.

Sabrina blushed as she accepted the housewarming gifts, but Ted laughed. "Sweetheart, do we have glasses for this?" he asked.

Glad for a chance to hide her red cheeks, Sabrina went to the pantry and took out cups for the wine. "We don't have wine glasses, so these will have to do."

Ted opened the bottle and poured some in each cup. After making sure that everyone had a little wine - even Joe, Ben raised his cup in a toast. "To friends old and new."

"To new friends," everyone echoed and drank.

Mary and Lucy had prepared supper for everyone, and, as they gathered around the table, Sabrina stood back and looked at their guests. Adam Cartwright, Dave Clayton, and Ted were standing together at the table, and it struck her that the three men bore a strong resemblence to each other. Ben Cartwright came over to her as she studied them. "Mrs. Banning, I'm Ben Cartwright."

She turned and held out her hand. "Mr. Cartwright, Ted told me he met you the other evening. Marian told me that your son, Adam, designed and built this house, their home, and renovated Paul's old office to turn it into the clinic. You must be proud to have such a talented son."

Ben took her hand. "I am, and I'm glad that he enjoys putting his education to such a practical use. I wanted to tell you how very glad we are that you and Dr. Banning have decided to settle here."

"Thank you." She looked at the three men standing together. "Mr. Cartwright, do you think..."

"That my son, your husband, and Reverend Clayton look very much alike? Yes, I noticed the resemblance the other night." He looked at the three men. "I think my son will probably look much like your husband in a few years - if he grows a mustache." He smiled down at her. "It isn't a bad thing."

"No, but - do you think they might be related in some way?" Sabrina wondered.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know - Adam and I are originally from Boston. We've never done any research on our family. It's an interesting idea, though."

Sabrina moved away to talk with her other guests, but promised herself that she would ask Ted more about his family later.

...

The next morning Sabrina met with Marian and they began to plan how to help Melissa. Sabrina went in to check on her and give her breakfast. She put a couple of pillows behind the girl and helped her sit up before placing a tray with oatmeal and milk in front of her. Melissa stared at it for a minute and then took a bite of the hot cereal. "It's a little bland that way, don't you think?" Sabrina asked her, and added honey and cream. "Try it now."

Melissa took a bite and smiled.

"Melissa, do you remember your mother?" Sabrina asked.

"A little," Melissa said. "She died having a baby. Pa was off somewhere and we were alone. I tried to help, but..." The girl looked upset, and Sabrina hated what she had to do, but she persisted in her questions.

"Do you know if your mother had any family? Parents or brothers or sisters?"

"I don't think so," Melissa said. "She never mentioned them, but I was little. If you're worried about the bill, Mrs. Banning, I can work it off."

"No, Melissa, it isn't that at all!" Sabrina was shocked. "I just wondered if there was someone we should contact about you."

Melissa shook her head. "No, ma'am. Pa and me - it was just the two of us. Then he decided he wanted to go dig for gold in California, but he didn't have any money for supplies, he said. That's when he sold me. He said I'd have a better life."

"Oh, my dear," Sabrina put her hand on Melissa's shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry for me, ma'am. A couple of the girls were real nice to me, and it wasn't bad at first. I worked as a maid, and kept the parlor and bedrooms redd up, but then one night one of the men noticed me and that's when Mr. Dan got to looking at me. He had one of the girls make me up to look pretty and bought me a new dress. Then he auctioned me off as a virgin. He said I made him $800 that night. Things were fine until I caught a baby."

The casual way Melissa spoke of such things horrified Sabrina though she tried to hide it. Melissa had finished her cereal and milk, and Sabrina picked up the tray. "I'll be back in just a moment," she said as she went out the door.

Marian was heating water in the clinic's kitchen. "I'll have her bath ready in just a minute." She caught sight of Sabrina's face, and hurried to take the tray from her. "You're so pale - are you ill? I'll get Ted."

"No!" Sabrina caught Marian's arm. "I'm fine - don't bother Ted. I just spoke with Melissa, and - and she's been through such terrible things and is so casual about it all."

Marian sighed and put down the tray. "I was afraid of this. She was over at that place for almost a year, and before that her father exposed her to - to I don't know what." She looked at Sabrina. "What happens to abandoned children in Philadelphia?"

Sabrina frowned. "What happens in any city. They go to orphanages or they live on the street. They survive however they can. The churches try to help, but the problem is terrible. I didn't expect to find it here because Virginia City is so much smaller." She looked at Marian. "I realize I was naive."

"Well, let's go help Melissa bathe. Maybe Dave or Roy will have an idea." Marian picked up the kettle of hot water while Sabrina filled a bucket with cold water at the sink. Carrying the tub between them, they went back to Melissa.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer was flying by and Ted and Sabrina Banning had been in their new home for almost six weeks. Melissa had recovered and was staying with the Martins while they worked with Roy Coffee and the Claytons to find a permanent home for the girl.

One evening after Melissa had gone to bed, Marian turned to Paul. "Do you think we could keep her, Paul?"

Paul Martin was reading _The Territorial Enterprise_ , and he lowered it. "We are keeping her, Marian."

"No, I mean I'd like us to adopt her, to have her become part of our family - our daughter."

Paul stared at his wife. "Sweetheart, I know you feel sorry for the girl, but…"

Marian shook her head. "It isn't that – I mean, I do feel sorry for her, but since she's been living here, I've caught myself thinking how nice it would be if she were ours." She stood, walked across the room, and took her husband's hand. "I thought I was reconciled to being barren, but having Melissa here has made me realize how much we've missed by not having children."

Paul pulled Marian into his lap and hugged her. "Let's see what happens – Roy is still looking for any relatives Melissa might have. If he doesn't find anyone, then we'll consider it. I want you to be careful, though. I don't want you to become more attached to the girl than you are now and be heartbroken when she leaves."

Marian put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'll be careful."

…

It was late afternoon the next day when Dan left the Silver Dollar Saloon and mounted his horse. He took the north road out of town and rode up into the hills. As he rode, he watched carefully to make sure that no one followed. He reached Indian Cave, and looked around. The area was isolated and surrounded by woods. When he didn't see anyone, Dan raised a whistle to his lips and blew two short blasts. He didn't hear anything at first, but there was a rustling behind him, and he turned to see two men riding out from the trees.

"Good afternoon, Dan," the older of the men said as he drew near Dan.

"Sir," Dan said.

"How are things going?"

"They're going well, sir."

"I believe there was an incident this summer with a young girl."

Dan swallowed. "Yes sir, but she's gone now."

"Gone as in dead and gone or gone from Virginia City?"

"Gone from the Silver Dollar, sir. She's living with Dr. Martin and his wife now," Dan said. "Sheriff Coffee is trying to locate the girl's relatives. He's been looking for her father."

"The girl is thirteen, I believe you said?"

"Yes, sir."

The man was quiet for a few minutes. "Well, it's a shame, but she's old enough to cause us trouble. Take care of her, Dan.

Dan started. "Sir…"

The man looked at him. "Yes, Dan, is there a problem? Because if you can't get rid of her, my friend here will, and if he has to do your job for you, well, there's no real reason to keep you around, is there?" There was no mistaking the menace behind the words.

Dan stared into the man's eyes and saw how cold and hard they were. Snake's eyes, he thought. He wasn't a good man, but he'd never killed anyone. He swallowed and tried to seem unconcerned. "I'll handle things, sir. No reason to involve your…friend."

The man nodded, and the two men rode back into the woods. Dan sat watching them go, and then rode back to Virginia City. He stopped at the Silver Dollar and gave a coin to a small boy to take his horse down to the livery stable. Then he went to his office, and sat thinking of a way to get Melissa.

…..

Roy Coffee looked up as Richard Kind staggered into his office. "I hear you're looking for me, Sheriff. Well, I've done nothing wrong."

Roy stood up and looked at the man before him in disgust. It wasn't noon, and the man was so drunk he could barely stand. "I want information about your late wife, Kind. Did she have any relatives?"

Kind was belligerent. "Why? And why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm asking you," Roy was abrupt.

Kind pulled himself up in drunken dignity. "How dare you speak to me that way, you ignorant…"

"Shut up, Kind. I know you're from back east and have a fancy education. I know you dragged your wife and daughter out here and abandoned them in a shack. I know your wife died in childbirth with no one to help her but a little girl, and I know you sold your daughter to a pimp to get money. I know too much about you to take anything off you. Now you tell me – did Melissa's mother have any kin back east?" As he spoke Roy moved closer and closer to Kind until he towered over the man. He was so angry that his hand went to the hilt of his gun. Kind knew he was close to being shot, and backed down.

"Sheriff, you don't understand how it was. We came out here because I was promised a job in the bank, but it fell through. The cabin was all I could afford, and I left Anna alone because I was looking for work. I didn't realize she was near her time," he whined.

"You lost your job because you were too drunk to do it. Anna and Melissa were alone because you were at the Silver Dollar. Why did you sell your daughter?" Roy asked.

"I needed money for supplies to go to California. I couldn't take her with me, and Dan promised that the girl wouldn't work as a…that he'd keep her safe."

It was all Roy could do not to shoot him. "He used her as a prostitute, Kind, and she nearly died from the treatment there. Tell me about her mother. Where are you from?" He shoved the man into a chair and poured him a cup of coffee.

Kind took a sip of coffee and sat back. "What's it worth?"

Roy drew his gun and held it to Kind's ear. "I'd like to kill you right now for what you did to your wife and that little girl, but I won't if you'll tell me about her mother."

Kind's eyes were huge. "We're from Boston. Anna's family disinherited her when she married me. Her maiden name was Alden. Her family lived in Boston, and she had aunts, uncles, and cousins in Duxbury and Bridgewater, Massachusetts."

Roy holstered his gun. "Get out, Kind. Leave my office and Virginia City, and don't come back. Don't go anywhere near Melissa ever. If you do, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"But, Sheriff, I…"

"Shut up!" Roy grabbed Kind and shoved him out the door and into Ben Cartwright. "Get out of town now!" His voice was a growl, and Kind bounced off of Ben and into the street. He mounted his horse and rode out of town. Roy and Ben watched him go.

Roy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry, Ben. I didn't know you were there. Are you all right?"

Ben studied his friend. Roy's face was flushed with anger. "Yes, I'm fine. I came over to see if you had time for dinner over at the hotel today. I stopped by the church to see Dave and saw that the ladies were having a meeting. I know Mary's probably there, so…"

Roy grinned. "Yeah, she's there." He took another deep breath. "Dinner at the International sounds good, Ben. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Paul was fast asleep when Marian gently shook his shoulder. "Sweetheart, wake up. Someone's at the door."

He got up, pulled on his robe, and went down the stairs. A young woman stood waiting. "Doctor, my sister is having a baby and she's having trouble."

Paul told her to come inside, lit a lamp in the parlor for her, and then went upstairs to dress and get his bag. Marian had gone back to bed, and Paul kissed her goodbye. When he went downstairs, he found the woman outside with his horse. "I saddled it for you, so we could leave as soon as you were ready." They mounted and rode away.

Sabrina had been sound asleep, but the sound of rustling woke her. She lay still, listening. Ted was beside her, snoring gently. She sat up and saw a light outside. How odd, she thought, it was too early for dawn. She slipped out of the bed and went to the window. The Martin's house was on fire.

Screaming at Ted to wake up, she pulled on her robe and ran outside. Sabrina tried the door, but it seemed to be bolted from inside. She called out to Paul, to Marian, to Melissa, but there was no answer. She picked up a chair on the porch and threw it through the window. As she started to climb through, Ted grabbed her. "Go get Roy now."

He didn't wait to see if she obeyed him before climbing through the window himself. The room was filled with smoke, but Ted made his way up the stairs, calling out to Marian and Paul. He pushed their bedroom door open, and found Marian lying on the floor unconscious. "Marian! Marian!" He went to the window and opened it.

"Ted?" Roy called up to him.

"Marian is here, but she's unconscious. Paul isn't here."

"Can you drop her down to us? We have a blanket ready."

Ted saw four men holding a blanket at each corner moving under the window. He went back to Marian, carried her over to the window, and lowered her as far as he could before releasing her to fall into the blanket. He watched as the men caught her and carried her away from the house.

"You're next, Ted. We're ready for you." Roy called out.

Ted looked down to see more men ready with another blanket. "I need to get Melissa," he shouted.

"Ted, the house is going. Jump now." Roy ordered.

"I've got to get Melissa," Ted answered and turned away from the window. The door was closed, and when Ted started to open it, he could feel the heat of the fire outside. The thought of Melissa drove him on, and as he opened the door, the fire roared towards him, forcing him back through the window.

...

Ben and Hoss Cartwright drove the wagon towards the church. The fire that had burned the Martin home had spread to the Banning's cottage and the medical clinic before Roy could muster enough men from the saloons and his jail to put it out. That they had managed to contain the fire to one area was a tribute to Roy's quicking thinking, and the men's hard work and courage. Several people had been injured, including Ted Banning and Marian Martin. Dave Clayton had turned the church into a hospital the night before, and Paul was there.

Ben climbed down from the wagon and went inside. The Claytons were both there. Dave knelt beside one man, holding his hand and praying with him, while Lucy fed another man whose eyes were covered with a bandage. Paul was in the back of the church, bending over someone on a cot. "Paul?" Ben spoke softly.

Paul turned, and Ben saw that his face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. "She won't wake up, Ben. I've tried everything I know, but she won't wake up."

Ben hurried forward and saw Marian lying on the cot. She was pale and still, and, for a moment, Ben thought she was dead. He felt for a pulse and found it. He saw her chest rise and fall. "Paul, I've brought the wagon in for you and Marian. I want you to come out and stay with us."

"I - I don't know - it's kind of you, Ben, but Ted was hurt last night. Sabrina is..." Paul looked around helplessly. "This is all my fault. If I'd stayed home last night, but a girl came...she said her sister needed help delivering a baby, and I followed her. When we got out of town, she whipped up her horse and rode into the trees. I thought she was concerned for her sister, but then I saw the flames from the road and realized she was trying to get me away from the house. I rode back as quick as I could, but Marian...Ted..."

Ben put his hands on the other man's shoulders. "Paul, there's plenty of room at the ranch, and Hop Sing will get one of his favorite girl cousins in to help. I want you and Marian and the Bannings to come home with me."

Paul tried to think what would be best to do, but he was tired and drained. At last he looked at Ben, and agreed to his friend's plan. Ben nodded to Hoss, and Paul watched as the big man came forward, wrapped a blanket around Marian, and gently lifted her in his arms. He carried her out the door, and Paul and Ben went over to Ted and Sabrina. "How is he, Mrs. Banning?" Ben asked.

She looked up at the older man and smiled. "He opened his eyes a few minutes ago."

Paul knelt beside Ted, and picked up his wrist. "His pulse is strong, Sabrina. I think he'll be all right."

Ben reached down and helped Sabrina up. "Mrs. Banning, I want you and Dr. Banning to come out to the Ponderosa for a while. You can rest and recover, and Dr. Banning and Paul can decide what they're going to do next."

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Cartwright, but Ted and I couldn't possibly impose on you..."

"It's no imposition. We're happy to have you - we have plenty of room, and Paul and Marian will be there."

While Sabrina hesitated, Dave and Lucy Clayton came over. "Sabrina, Lucy and I think it would be good if you accepted Ben's offer. Ted and Paul can continue to use the church to see patients, but it would be better for all of you to live at the Ponderosa for a few weeks instead of the International. It's quieter, and Ted and Marian will recover faster there."

Sabrina looked at Paul Martin, Ben Cartwright, Dave and Lucy Clayton, and realized she couldn't fight all of them. She stepped back while Ben, Dave, Hoss, and Paul lifted Ted's cot and carried him out to the wagon. Hoss had settled Marian on a mattress in the back, and Paul climbed in with her while Hoss helped his father and Dave with Ted. Ted lay in his blankets with his head in Sabrina's lap, and they set off for the Ponderosa.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Roy rode out to the Ponderosa. It was late, and he helloed the house before dismounting his horse. Ben opened the door, and smiled when he saw his visitor. "Hello, Roy, come on in."

Roy walked inside, and Ben noticed how sad the man looked. Well, it was no surprise. Roy had done his best to help Melissa, and to have her die in a fire...Ben forced himself to focus on his guest.

Hop Sing came out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee for both men and a bowl of stew for Roy. He set it down on the low table in front of the fire place. "Sheriff Coffee, I will make up a bedroom for you tonight. You must rest or you will be ill."

Roy opened his mouth to argue, but the clock behind him struck ten times, and he decided the housekeeper was right. "Thank you, Hop Sing." He picked up the bowl of stew and ate. He'd had nothing since breakfast, and he finished it quickly.

"Would you care for more?" Ben asked him as Hop Sing came out of the kitchen with a quarter of a pie for Roy. He handed the plate to Roy and took his bowl.

Roy picked up his fork and took a bite of the pie. "No, thanks, Ben. Hop Sing can read my mind about as well as he reads yours."

Ben laughed, and said, "It doesn't take him long to decide what everyone needs. When we got back today, he had the invalids in their beds with herbs boiling away on the stoves in their rooms. He's got a salve on Banning's face and hands - he was burned when he tried to go after Melissa."

Roy finished the pie. "Is Banning awake?"

"He has a concussion. Sabrina said he woke up briefly at the church, but he slept all the way home. They're in the downstairs guest room," Ben indicated the door behind Roy. "Hop Sing was more concerned about Sabrina. She's been coughing, and he's dosing her with a special tea. I think the herbs in their room are more for her benefit than Banning's."

"How about Marian?" Roy asked.

Ben looked troubled. "She and Paul are upstairs. Paul carried her up when we arrived, and Sabrina helped him settle her. She found a big bump on the back of Marian's head."

"The fire was no accident, Ben. You can smell the kerosene. Adam designed the houses and clinic, didn't he?"

Ben nodded. "He did."

"The houses should be cool enough tomorrow to go through. I'd like him to go with me."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to come with you, Roy," Ben said.

Roy put the plate down, and rubbed his eyes. "Melissa didn't get out, Ben. I think we'll find her at...I'll try to keep Adam from seeing...anything, but I don't know the layout of the house."

"I know the layout, Roy, and I'll be glad to help. I'm so sorry about Melissa. Finding her is the least I can do." Both men looked up as Adam came down the stairs. He was dressed and carrying a kettle.

"Did we disturb you, Adam?" Roy asked.

Adam shook his head. "No, the kettle boiled dry, and I came down to get more herbs and refill it for Paul and Marian."

"Are they awake?" Ben asked.

"No, Paul fell asleep in the chair, and Marian is still unconscious." He went past them to the kitchen.

Ben stood up. "Come with me, Roy. You look worn out and I'm tired, too." Roy followed him upstairs to a small room near Ben's. It had been the nursery when Joe was a baby, but when he'd outgrown it, Ben had removed the crib and turned it into a guest room.

Hop Sing had opened the window to let it air out. Fresh water was in the pitcher on the washstand, and a toothbrush and tooth powder were there. A nightshirt lay on the bed, and Roy changed into it. He started to lie down, and then remembered something important. He knelt and prayed for that Marian, Ted, and the men injured in fighting the fire would recover completely and soon; he prayed for Melissa's soul; and, finally, he prayed he would find the monsters who had set the fires.

...

Marian stirred, and Paul woke up. He bent over her, "Darling, open your eyes. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Her eyelids fluttered, and she started up shoving him away and crying out. He caught her arms. "Marian, sweetheart, it's all right. It's me, Paul." He let go of her and turned up the lamp, holding it so she could see him clearly.

She stared at him, "Paul?" Her voice was weak.

He put down the lamp, and gathered her into his arms. "It's all right, Marian. I'm here and you're safe." He rocked her gently, and then laid her back against the pillows. "Let me check your eyes, sweetheart." He bent over her and saw that the pupils were uneven.

There was a knock on the door, and Paul called, "Come in."

Adam came in with a kettle of fresh water. He put it on the stove and dropped some herbs in it. "How is she?" he whispered.

Paul smiled at the young man. "See for yourself."

Adam looked down at Marian, and saw that she was awake.

"Adam?" She looked at Paul, wondering what Adam Cartwright was doing in her house, her bedroom.

"I'll get her some broth," Adam said. "Hop Sing left it on the back of the stove." He slipped out of the room as Paul bent over Marian.

"We're safe, sweetheart. We're at the Ponderosa. Sabrina and Ted are downstairs." Paul reassured her.

"Melissa?"

Paul swallowed. "She's safe, darling. Don't worry."

There was a soft knock on the door, and Adam slipped in and handed Paul a cup of broth.

"Can you drink this for me?" Paul tried to hand the cup to Marian, but she was too weak to grasp the handle. "It's all right - I'll help you." He lifted her and slid a pillow behind her. He held the cup to her lips, and she sipped the broth.

"That's my girl - just a little more," Paul encouraged her. When the cup was empty, Paul removed the pillow and eased her back down. "You have a bad bump on the back of your head. Do you know how you got it?"

Marian frowned. "I heard a noise downstairs," she began. "I thought...I don't remember...why are we at the Ponderosa? Why aren't we at home?"

"Shhh, just rest for now, sweetheart. I'll explain it all later." Paul stroked her face gently until she closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Roy and Adam stood staring at the remains of the Martin home. Neither was anxious to begin the search for Melissa's body. Roy started at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Dave Clayton at his side. "Want some help?" the minister asked.

Roy nodded, and the three men entered the house. It had burned almost to the ground, but they were careful to test their steps as they moved through the ruins. Dave had deliberately taken the side of the house with the guest room, hoping to find Melissa's body before Roy or Adam.

They worked through the morning, stopping only when Lucy brought them ginger water. They drank in silence. Lucy didn't ask any questions. She stood next to her husband, and rubbed his back. "Bring Roy and Adam to the house for dinner," she told him.

"We'll be late," he warned her.

"That won't matter. I have a good thick vegetable soup and fresh bread - you can eat anytime."

Roy and Adam handed her their empty glasses and turned back to the house. Lucy stood on tiptoe to kiss Dave's cheek before leaving.

Two hours later the three men walked down the street to Dave's house. His stepson, Andy, saw them coming and ran to tell his mother. Dave led them around the back of the house to the pump. Andy met them with extra flannels and soap. They washed up and went to the kitchen. Joy, Dave and Lucy's four-year-old daughter, ran to Roy and wrapped her arms around his leg. He picked the child up and hugged her. She kissed his cheek, and he set her back down. "Thank you, darling," he said as she scampered to her father. He picked her up and she hugged his neck. "Have you been working hard, Papa?" she asked.

Dave didn't answer her - he set her down carefully, and she ran out of the room. Lucy served them soup, bread, butter, and fresh water, and left them. Dave asked a quick blessing, and they ate quietly. When they finished, Lucy came back to clear the table. Then she sat down. "Where did the fire start?" she asked.

"Fires were set in the parlor and kitchen. There was a strong smell of kerosene the night before and yesterday," Roy said.

"I could smell it a little today," Adam added.

Lucy hesitated, and then asked, "Melissa?"

"I didn't find her," Roy said.

"Neither did I," said Adam.

"Nor I," said Dave. He looked around the table. "Could someone have taken Melissa and started the fires to hid the fact that she'd been kidnapped?"

"Who would do such a thing?" Adam wondered. "Marian was nearly killed. Ted found her on the floor."

Roy's face was grim. "I can think of someone who might know." He stood up, and Dave and Adam followed him out of the house and up the street to the Silver Dollar Saloon. Roy and Dave continued to the front and walked through the batwing doors while Adam, acting on instinct, loosened his gun in its holster, and slipped down the alley to the back door.

As they entered, Dave ignored the comments from the customers. "Hey, Preacher, you looking to save some souls?"

Roy walked up the bar. "I want to see Dan." His voice was soft with anger. The bartender gave him a careful look and then called out to one of the women serving drinks. "Bess, can you get Dan? Sheriff wants to see him."

Bess put down her tray and went to the back of the room. She knocked on a door and called, "Dan? Sheriff's here."

There was a pause, and she called Dan again. Roy turned to Dave, "He's gone out the back way." He drew his gun, and left the saloon on the run with Dave following close behind. They were turning the corner to the alley when they met Adam walking up with Dan, his hand twisting the man's collar and his gun drawn.

"I caught him climbing out the window," Adam explained.

Roy looked at Dan, squirming in Adam's grip. "Let's go over to my office. I want to know about every move you made last night."

[b][center]...[/center][/b]

Dan sat in the cell and listened to Roy and Dave argue in the outer office. He put his head in his hands and wondered if there was any way he could survive this mess. If Roy didn't kill him, his boss would.

"I know that bastard knows something about the fire. We almost lost two friends. We did lose Paul's clinic, and both our doctors lost their homes. Worse, a young girl is missing."

"I understand that, Roy, but I just don't want you to go in there right now. You're too angry."

"He's a cold-blooded killer." Roy's voice rose, and Dan shivered.

"Yes, Roy, he is. But you're not." Dave's voice was quiet, and both men fell silent.

Adam sat and watched them. Roy had been like a second father to him, and Dave was a close friend and his spiritual mentor. It was hard to see them argue, and they were both right. They were staring at each other, and Adam moved quietly into the back room with the cells. Dan stood up when he saw Adam.

"Where's Melissa?" Adam asked.

"I don't know."

"Who set the fire in the Martin's home last night?"

"I don't know."

Adam nodded. "All right. I understand you used to have a bodyguard - the Ape, you called him."

"Yeah, so?"

"Paul said he liked Melissa, that when you tried to sic him on Ted, he pushed you down and walked away."

"The Ape's gone," Dan said.

Adam grinned. "He left Virginia City, but he's in the area. Pa hired him to work on the Ponderosa. If you don't tell me where Melissa is and who set Paul's house on fire, I'm going to get him and tell him that you-"

"You're bluffing," Dan shouted. "Your Pa would never agree to such a thing."

Adam's grin grew bigger. "Do you really want to take a chance on that, Dan? Dave's trying to keep Roy from shooting you, but you know that the Ape will tear you to pieces."

Dan walked around the cell, thinking hard. What Adam Cartwright said was true, the Ape would beat him to death without thinking twice. On the other hand, if he told Coffee anything, he'd be killed by his boss - more likely, his boss's "friend."

"I didn't do anything last night, but...I know who might have. But you have to help me, Cartwright. Your family has money. I need to get away - far away - and fast."

"If the information you give me leads to the recovery of Melissa, I'll make sure you get enough money to leave Virginia City."

Dan's mouth was dry - he couldn't remember the last time he'd been frightened. Usually he was the one making threats, and making good on them. He needed time to think. "Could I have a drink of water?"

Adam went to get the water, and Roy and Dave looked up. "He's scared - I think he'll talk to us."

Dave frowned at the young man. "What did you say to him, Adam?"

Adam shrugged. "Nothing." He poured a glass of water and took it back to the cell with Roy and Dave following him.

"Here's your water."

Dan took a sip. "There's a cave outside of town - Indian Cave. Melissa may be there if she's still in the area."

Roy let out a breath. "Dave, stay here with Dan. Adam and I'll go out to get Melissa." He paused and looked at Dan. "If you're lying, I'll kill you." He and Adam left.

Dave went out and got a chair. He sat down outside Dan's cell. "What's this all about, Dan? The kidnapping, the fire, all of it?"

Dan looked at Dave. He'd heard the stories about how Dave had once been Sam Driscoll, the gunfighter. He'd turned his life around, but he'd never been holier - than - thou in his approach to things. Suddenly Dan wanted to talk to someone. He put down the water. "There's a group of men known as The Company. They're behind a lot of the saloons and brothels between here and San Francisco. They even have a couple of opium dens there. No one knows their names. They hired me a few years ago to run the Silver Dollar. I'd been out of work for months, so I took the job. I met with my boss a few days ago. I was supposed to kill Melissa, but I couldn't think of a way to get to her without getting caught. The boss got tired of waiting and sent his men in to get her and set an example with the Martins. Marian was supposed to die in the fire."

"Why?" Dave asked.

"The Company wanted to set an example to the town about what would happen if anyone tried to interfere with them. One of the girls was sent to get Dr. Martin out of the way, and she did. Two men were hired to go in and take Melissa. They got in the house all right - the girl let them in the parlor while Dr. Martin was getting dressed. Marian Martin heard them, though, and came downstairs before they could get Melissa. One hit her and carried her back upstairs while the other got the girl. They set the house and the clinic on fire. Banning's house caught from the clinic."

"Why kill Marian?" Dave asked.

"It was part of punishing Paul Martin for interfering with Melissa. And there's been trouble with him before," Dan said.

In his life as Sam Driscoll, Dave had met many amoral people, men and women, but Dan gave him a cold chill with the casual way he discussed the recent horrors. "I'll get you some more water," Dave offered. He left the room briefly and took the time to pray for help while he filled the glass with water.

[b][center]...[/center][/b]

Adam and Roy rode out to Indian Cave. They stopped in the woods, and dismounted. They moved quietly towards the clearing in front of the cave. One horse was ground - tied where he could graze. Roy began to move towards the cave while Adam circled around and climbed up its side. Before Roy had gone very far, a man called out, "Stop right there!"

"I'm Sheriff Roy Coffee. You're caught. Come out with your hands up." Roy ordered. He could see movement near the mouth of the cave and held his fire. Was it Melissa? "Do you have the girl in there?"

"I'll kill her, Sheriff, if you come any closer."

"Let her go, and I'll let you walk away," Roy bargained. "You won't get a better chance." He looked up and saw that Adam was in place above the cave's mouth.

"Do you think I believe that?" the man hooted, and stepped outside the cave.

Adam aimed and fired. The kidnapper dropped to the ground, and Roy ran to the cave opening. Adam waited for his signal, and Roy waved him to come down when he saw there was no one hiding in the cave. They entered the cave to see a lantern burning. Melissa lay bound and gagged, barefoot and still in her nightgown.

Roy bent over her. "Melissa?" He felt for a pulse in her wrist and then her neck. Her breathing was shallow, and she was ice-cold. "She's freezing, Adam." He untied her and removed the gag while Adam took off his shirt. Roy held her while Adam wrapped his shirt around her, and then carried her outside. Once they were in daylight, they saw bruises on the girl's face and throat. As they walked to their horses, Melissa moaned.

"Melissa, can you hear me, honey? You're safe." Roy told her.

She didn't respond, and Adam said, "She's bad, Roy. We better get her to the Ponderosa so Paul or Ted can look after her."

Adam held Melissa while Roy mounted and handed her up to him. They rode to the Ponderosa, arriving in the late afternoon. Hoss and Joe were in the yard, and Joe ran for Hop Sing when he saw them. Hoss took Melissa while Roy and Adam dismounted. He handed the girl back to Roy. "I'll take care of your horse, Roy."

"Thanks, Hoss, just give him some water. I've got to go back out to Indian Cave and pick up a dead man before I go back to town."

"You shot somebody, Roy?" Hoss was concerned for him. He knew Roy had had to shoot men before, and that it always upset him.

"No, I did."

Hoss turned and looked at Adam. There was nothing he could say to comfort him - he knew his brother had only done what he had to, and he knew that Adam would grieve over it later.


	10. Chapter 10

Roy carried Melissa inside, calling for Ted and Sabrina. Ben, hearing the noise, came running down the stairs, and helped him carry the girl up to the room Roy had used the night before.

Ted and Sabrina arrived together, and Hop Sing followed with a kettle of hot water and clean cloths for bandages. Ted bent over the girl as Sabrina opened his medical bag, and Hop Sing closed the door, leaving Ben and Roy in the hall.

Paul came out of the room he shared with Marian. "What's going on?" he asked in a low voice.

"It's Melissa," Roy told him. "Adam and I brought her in, and Ted and Sabrina are with her now."

"Thank God," Paul said. "Marian keeps asking about her."

"She's in bad shape, Paul. She was barely breathing when Adam and I found her."

Paul went to Melissa's door and knocked softly before opening it. "Ted, it's me," he said and slipped into the room.

Ben and Roy went downstairs. "What else can happen?" Ben muttered. He wasn't aware that he'd spoken aloud, but Roy answered him.

"Adam had to kill a man today. There's no question that he saved us, but I know how he is, and I think he'll brood over it, no matter how justified it was."

Ben flinched at Roy's words. "Did he say anything?"

Roy shook his head. "He was concerned about Melissa - we both were."

"All right - thanks, Roy."

They walked outside, and Roy mounted and rode away while Ben went to the barn. Hoss was grooming Sport while Joe was sitting on a hay bale, watching him and chattering away. Joe saw his father and smiled at him. "Hey, Pa, I'm helping Hoss with Sport."

Hoss laughed, "Yeah, you're helping me a lot, Joe.

The boy was defensive. "I brought him water and feed."

Ben smiled at his youngest son and spoke to Hoss. "Where's Adam, Hoss?"

Hoss looked at Joe. "Joe, I'm hungry. Could you go see if Hop Sing has some cookies or doughnuts or something?"

"Sure, Hoss." Joe hopped up and headed for the kitchen.

"Pa, Adam had to kill a man today, and, even though he didn't have a choice, he's bothered about it. He asked me if he could borrow Chub - he wanted to ride. I offered to go with him, but he just wanted to be alone."

Ben picked up his saddle and began to tack up Buck. "Keep an eye on Joe for me, Hoss. I'm going to see if I can find him."

...

Ben swung into the saddle, and thought for a minute where Adam would go. Each of his sons had a special place on the Ponderosa where he went to be alone, to think, to grieve. Joe went to Marie's grave; Hoss had a hidden canyon; and Adam - Adam had found a cave overlooking Lake Tahoe. Ben turned Buck towards the lake.

Adam had built a small fire outside the cave, and was sitting staring into the flames when Ben rode up. Ben noticed that he was wearing his undershirt - he hadn't bothered to get another shirt after wrapping Melissa in the one he'd worn that day.

Adam recognized Buck's smell and sound, but he didn't look up as his father sat down beside him.

"You did what you had to do, Adam."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" It was a rhetorical question, and Adam didn't really expect an answer, but Ben scooted closer to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Because you're a good man. Because you live by a moral code. Because you were brought up to believe that the words, 'Thou shalt not kill,' were more than words. They're a commandment for how you are to live, how our family lives. If I could take the guilt away from you, I would. I'd gladly bear it for you. Since I can't, I ask you to remember that you saved three lives today - Melissa's, Roy's, and your own."

Adam looked at his father, slightly surprised.

"Don't think that killer wouldn't have shot the three of you as easily as he struck Marian Martin down and set the house on fire so that she would burn to death."

It was getting dark and growing cooler. Adam shivered, and Ben stood up. "Put the fire out, son, and let's go home."


	11. Chapter 11

A tired tense group gathered around the table that evening. Hop Sing brought out a tureen of beef stew and Joe followed him with a platter of bread and butter. Hop Sing went back to the kitchen for the coffeepot and a glass of milk for Joe. Ben served the bowls and passed them around the table. When everyone had been served, he bowed his head. "Give us grateful hearts, our Father, for all thy mercies, and make us mindful of the needs of others; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." There were echoes of "Amen" and they began eating.

After a few minutes Ben looked over at Paul, Ted, and Sabrina. "How is Melissa?"

Ted swallowed. "For someone who was kidnapped and beaten, she's doing well. She needs to feel safe, to have rest and quiet."

"She'll get that here," Ben said. He looked over at Paul. "How is Marian?"

"She's conscious," Paul answered. "She's been concerned about Melissa, and, since the girl is safe now, I hope she'll rest easier." He looked at Ben. "I don't know how to thank you for all..."

Ben waved his thanks away. "Paul, how many times have you helped us? Joe might not even be here if you hadn't been here to help his mother. When Marian is better, she and Adam can design a new home and clinic for you, and we'll help you rebuild." He looked at Sabrina and Ted. "The same goes for you. Virginia City needs you, and my family needs you."

"Thank you, Mr. Carwright," Sabrina said.

"My dear, I think under the circumstances it would be fine for you and Dr. Banning to call me Ben."

Sabrina gave him a little smile. "Only if you'll call me Sabrina."

"And please call me Ted."

The bit of friendliness eased the tension, and Hop Sing noticed that his family and their guests were eating better. He shifted his seat in the kitchen to watch Adam. His boy was just playing with his food. Hop Sing frowned. Beef stew was one of Adam's favorites - it was why Hop Sing had made it tonight - he knew Adam was unhappy about the shooting today. As he watched, Adam gave up and put his spoon down.

"Pa, I'm tired. Excuse me."

"Certainly, son." Ben watched Adam leave the room, and decided that if Adam was moody tomorrow, he'd get Dave to talk with him. Surely a minister - and a reformed gunfighter - would know what to say, how to comfort his son.

Hoss finished eating, excused himself, and stood up. He took his plates and Adam's and carried them out to the kitchen. "Hop Sing, could you make some of that soothing tea that helps us sleep?"

"Are you feeling restless, Hoss?" Hop Sing asked.

"It isn't for me," he said. "I think Adam might be in need of it tonight."

Hop Sing poured hot water into a small teapot, added the leaves, and placed it on a tray with two cups. "It will help you both relax, but it will not make you sleep."

Hoss nodded his thanks and carried the tray upstairs. He knocked softly on Adam's door and entered. Adam was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. "Hey, big brother. I thought we'd have some of Hop Sing's special tea."

Adam looked around, and Hoss saw that his Bible was open. "What are you reading there, Adam?"

"Matthew 26: 52, Hoss...all they that take the sword shall perish with the sword."

Hoss reached over and slammed the Bible shut. "Stop torturing yourself, Adam. You're using that book as a weapon, and that's wrong!"

Adam stared at Hoss, shocked by his words. Hoss put the tray down, and poured tea for Adam and himself. "You're a good man, Adam, but sometimes..." he broke off and took a deep breath. He didn't want to say the wrong thing to his brother, now of all times. He handed Adam a cup, and they drank their tea in silence.

"Is this Hop Sing's special sleepytime tea?" Adam asked.

"Yes. I figured we could both use a little help tonight." Hoss finished his cup and put it down. He pulled Adam's nightshirt out from under the pillow, and looked at his brother. "Adam, I don't think you should read the Bible anymore tonight - not with the way you're thinking. Let's just pray together, and then go to bed. Things will be clearer in the morning."

Adam and Hoss knelt on the floor, and Hoss prayed, "O merciful Father, who hast taught us in thy holy Word that thou dost not willingly afflict or grieve the children of men: Look with pity upon the sorrows of thy servant, Adam, for whom our prayers are offered. Remember him, O Lord, in mercy, nourish his soul with patience, comfort him with a sense of thy goodness, lift up thy countenance upon him, and give him peace; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Adam opened his eyes and looked at Hoss. Though his eyes were closed and his head was bowed, Adam felt he could see a heavenly light shining on it, and, for the first time since he'd fired his gun, he felt at peace.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Ben and Adam rose early and rode into town with Ted and Sabrina. Ted had recovered from his fall, and was ready to see patients at the church. When they arrived, Dave and Lucy Clayton and Mary Coffee greeted them carrying kettles and pails of water.

"I've fired up the stove so you can heat water as needed," Dave told them. "I'm afraid you're going to have a busy day your first day back at work, but…"

Ted grinned. "That's the way I like it." He dismounted, and then lifted Sabrina down. Andy, Dave's stepson, offered,"I'll take care of your horses, Dr. Banning. Papa said for me to put them in our stable, and Mr. Latham at the livery sent over feed for them. He was real sorry about what happened to the clinic and your house and Mrs. Martin. We all are."

"Thank you, Andy, I appreciate it." Ted and Sabrina walked inside to find that Dave and Lucy had strung sheets across the sanctuary to give patients a little privacy. The waiting area was crowded, and the Bannings went right to work. Mary stayed out in the waiting area to sort the patients while Sabrina joined Ted in the make – shift surgery.

Ben and Adam went to the jail to see Roy about his prisoner. They found him sorting through old wanted posters. "Good morning, Roy," Ben greeted his old friend.

"Morning, Ben, Adam." He gave Adam a close look, and saw that he looked rested, less haunted than the day before.

"We have some business with your prisoner," Ben said. "Adam tells me he offered to give Dan enough money to leave the territory if his information about Melissa proved true."

Roy sighed. "Adam may have made that promise, but Dan confessed to knowledge of a crime, even if he didn't actually commit it, and I can't let him go."

"Roy, if you keep him in jail, you're giving him a death sentence," Adam reasoned. "The men in The Company will send someone to kill him, and some innocent people could get hurt. We know how ruthless they are. The man they sent after Melissa was willing to see Marian Martin burned to death to punish Paul."

"That's true," Roy agreed, "but I just can't let him go. What kind of message does that send to the people of this town?" Ben looked at Roy, saw his jaw was set, and realized it would do no good to argue with him.

"Adam, come with me. We're not doing any good here." They left, and, as they walked down the street towards the church, Adam asked, "Pa, you're not going to give up just like that, are you?"

"No, but I think we need a little more help." Ben opened the gate of the parsonage, and led Adam up to the door. He knocked and Joy opened the door.

"Adam!" She caught him around the leg, and Adam swung her up over his head.

"Joy!"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her. "I like you so much, Adam."

"I like you, too, Joy." He put her down and she pranced off calling for her Papa. They watched her go, and Ben observed, "That child is well named."

"That she is," Adam agreed as Dave joined them.

He shook hands with them both and invited them into his study. Lucy followed with a tray of coffee and pound cake. "I know you're used to Hop Sing's cooking, but I thought you might try my cake."

"It looks delicious, Lucy, thank you." She left and the men sat down.

"Dave, we have a problem, and we thought you might be able to offer us some insight to solve it," Ben began.

"Is it Dan?" Dave guessed.

"I told Dan I'd give him enough money to leave the territory, to get away from The Company, if his information led us to Melissa," Adam said. "It did, and I've got the cash, but Roy doesn't want to let him go."

"I can see Roy's position," was all Dave said. "If he lets the man go, he sends a terrible message to the people of Virginia City and the members of The Company that the law doesn't matter here."

"If he keeps Dan in jail, it's just a matter of time until someone from The Company tries to kill him. They might succeed or they might kill an innocent," Ben pointed out.

Dave knew the Cartwrights were right to be concerned, but his talk with Dan had made him realize that the man had no conscience, no concern for others. The only reason he hadn't killed Melissa himself was because he hadn't been able to think of a way to do it without getting caught. Setting a killer like Dan free made Dave feel ill. Still, he couldn't share what he'd learned with the Cartwrights. Dan had confided in him as a man of God.

"Gentlemen, the only thing I know to do is pray," Dave said, and all three men moved to their knees.

…

Marian Martin sat up, pushed the bedcovers back, and swung her legs over the side. She planted both feet firmly on the floor, and then stood up for the first time since the night of the fire. I can do this, she thought. I am not the invalid Paul thinks me. She took a step and then another, and slowly made her way to the door. It was farther from the bed than she'd thought, but she was determined. She opened the door, and stepped out into the hall. There was no sign of anyone, but she knew Melissa was close, and she began looking for the girl, gently tapping on doors and cracking them open as she made her way down the hall. The rooms were empty until she came to the next to last one. She opened it, and saw Melissa. The girl looked small and fragile under the cover. "Melissa."

Paul stepped around the door and surprised his wife. "Marian, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"I'm feeling better and I wanted to see Melissa," she explained as she avoided his arms and moved towards the bed. She took one of Melissa's hands in hers, and called softly to her, "Melissa, it's Marian Martin. You're safe now. Can you open your eyes for me?"

The girl's eyelids fluttered and then opened wide in surprise. "Mrs. Martin, it's you. He told me you were dead, burned to death because of me." She began to cry, and Marian sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into her arms, rocking her and murmuring over and over, "it's all right now, I'm here, and there's nothing to harm you."

Gradually Melissa calmed down, and sat with her head on Marian's shoulder. Paul stood watching them, realizing that if she had to give Melissa up it would break Marian's heart. Still, the child was not safe in Virginia City.

There was a knock on the door, and Hop Sing motioned to Paul. "If Mrs. Martin and the child would like a bath, I can bring the tub here with water or they can bathe in the wash house."

Paul started to answer when Marian said, "That's a wonderful idea, Hop Sing. Both of us would LOVE a bath, and we can take it in the wash house." She looked at Melissa. "We can wash our hair, too."

Hop Sing looked at Paul who shrugged. "You heard the boss."


	13. Chapter 13

Bess carried a napkin - covered tray over to the Sheriff's office and peeked in the window. She could see Roy Coffee at his desk, and she entered. "Sheriff, I've brought Dan his dinner."

"Just a minute, Bess. Let me take a look at the tray." Roy lifted the napkin to see plate with a steak, potato, gravy, and a roll and a cup of coffee. He shook his head when he saw the knife. "I'll have to take the knife, Bess."

"How's he supposed to cut the steak, Sheriff?"

"If you cooked it for him, I'm sure it's tender enough to be cut with a fork."

She smiled up at him, and he opened the door to the cells for her.

Roy had known Bess for years. She'd worked in Virginia City's saloons until she'd grown too worn to convince men to spend their money on beer, and then she'd become a cleaning woman and waitress. She lived in an old miner's shack on D Street. Roy had never been inside, but he'd noticed that her yard was well kept with a tiny garden where she grew vegetables and a few flowers.

"Hello, Mr. Dan, I brought your dinner."

Dan looked up at her and grunted. He sat on the cot while Roy opened the door to his cell. Bess went inside and put the tray on the other end of the cot. She turned and looked at Dan, but he had taken the napkin off the tray and was staring at his food. "You forgot the knife."

Bess looked at Roy, and he said, "I took the knife, Dan. Prisoners aren't allowed to have one, not even to eat."

Dan gave a snort of disgust and stuck the napkin in his collar.

"I'll be back to pick up the tray later, Mr. Dan."

Dan didn't bother to look up, and after a minute Bess left. Roy locked the door back and went out to his office. He was about to sit down at his desk when Mary came in. He smiled when he saw her. She was small and looked fragile, but Roy knew how strong she was and how much he depended on her. He'd never been able to understand how he'd come to win her hand, but he'd blessed every day that they'd been together.

"I thought we might go over to the International House and you could buy me dinner," Mary suggested.

Roy was a little surprised. Mary usually brought his dinner to him, but maybe a change today would be nice. He got his hat and held the door for her. She took his arm and he escorted her to the hotel's restaurant.

They entered and Roy saw Ben and Adam were there. He started to whisper to Mary that they should leave, but she took his hand and gently pulled him over to the Cartwright's table. Ben and Adam both rose, and Ben said, "I'm glad Mary was able to persuade you to join us for dinner, Roy."

Roy gave his wife a look, and said, "Yes, well, she has her ways."

"We went to see Dave after we spoke with you this morning, and he helped us see that you'd have sent a terrible message to everyone in Virginia City if you'd let Dan go." Ben held a chair for Mary and she sat down.

Roy hesitated, and Mary patted the chair next to her. He sat down, and Ben and Adam took their seats.

"Did Dave say anything else?" Roy asked.

Adam said. "He suggested that we take our concerns to the Lord, and he prayed with us."

"Did he say anything else?" Roy asked.

"No, should he have?" Adam asked.

"You know Dave stayed with Dan the day you and I rode out to Indian Cave," Roy reminded Adam who nodded.

"I don't know what they talked about, but Dave looked upset when I got back to town." Roy bit his lip and looked at Mary. "I think Dave knows something about Dan that bothers him."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Adam asked.

"He can't, dear," Mary said. "Dave is a minister with a responsibility for counseling others. He takes that duty very seriously, and he hears all kinds of things that he can't share with anyone."

The waiter came then and took their orders. Mary changed the conversation to more pleasant things, and Ben, Adam, and Roy relaxed and enjoyed their meal.

Mary walked Roy back to his office, and left him at the door with a kiss. Roy went to the back to check on Dan. He was lying on the cot, sound asleep. There was a sound in his office, and Roy went out to find Dave there, a small Bible in his hand.

"Dave, I just saw Ben and Adam. It sounds like you had a busy morning."

Dave smiled. "They had a good deal on their minds." He held up a Bible. "I told Dan I'd bring him a Bible. Is it all right if I give it to him?"

"Surely. You'll have to wake him up, though. I just looked in on him, and he was asleep." Roy went to his desk while Dave went to the back room. He out again in a second.

"Roy, there's something wrong. I'm not sure Dan's asleep."

Roy jumped to his feet, grabbed his keys, and hurried to the cell. Dan was on the cot, his dinner tray on the floor. Roy unlocked the door, and entered the cell. He bent over the man on the cot, and realized that he was dead. Roy looked him over quickly - there was no sign of blood. Dan's lips had a slight blue tinge, and Roy thought, poison.

Dave was standing outside the cell, and Roy turned to him. "He's dead, Dave. Can you ask Ted or Paul to come up here after they finish seeing patients? I don't see any obvious wounds, so I think he was poisoned. I'd feel better if I had a doctor's opinion, though."

"Paul didn't come to the church today, but Ted and Sabrina are there. I'll let Ted know you need to see him." Dave turned to go and then stopped. "Roy, who brought Dan his dinner?"

Roy sighed and said, "Bess. It was Bess."

...

Sabrina came out from behind the curtain and smiled when she saw Dave in the waiting area. "These curtains were a wonderful idea, Dave. They've worked so well for us and the patients today."

"Lucy deserves the credit," Dave said. "It was her idea - I just followed her directions. Is Ted at a stopping point?"

Ted came out then, wiping his wet hands on a clean towel. "We have a break with patients now, Dave. Can I help you with something?"

"Not me, but Roy has a prisoner he'd like you to see." The words were innocent enough, but Ted picked up something in Dave's eyes. He picked up his black bag as Dave said, "Sabrina, I know Lucy would love to have you visit with her." He took Sabrina's arm, and they all left the church. Sabrina turned towards the parsonage while Dave and Ted walked up to the Sheriff's office.

As they walked, Ted asked in a low voice, "Is there something wrong that you didn't want Sabrina to be alone?"

"I hoped I was a bit more subtle," Dave said. "I didn't want to frighten her or Lucy."

Ted grinned. "She's tough and she's smart. I think she understood what you weren't saying."

They reached Roy's office and found the door locked. Ted knocked, and Roy let them inside. "He's back here," Roy told Ted, and they went back to the cell. Ted bent over Dan and gave him a cursory exam. He saw the tray on the floor. "Was this his dinner?"

Roy nodded, and Ted smelled the coffee cup. No, that was only coffee. He picked up the gravy bowl, and sniffed. He looked at Roy, "This is it - the poison was in the gravy." He looked at Dan's body. "He didn't suffer long. Pity - with all the misery he caused others."


	14. Chapter 14

After leaving the jail, Bess made her way to the alley behind the Silver Dollar Saloon. A horse was waiting for her, saddled and bridled. She took a few seconds to open the saddle bag. It held several gold pieces, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't take the time to count them but mounted and rode out of town at a leisurely pace. Once she was clear of Virginia City, she turned north, leaving the traveled road.

Two men waited for her at a small farmhouse. When Bess hadn't shown up after several hours, they knew she wasn't coming. "I can't believe she didn't want the rest of her money," one said.

"She had enough in the saddlebag to get out of town. Bess is smart. Maybe she figured out that we were ordered to get rid of her when she came here."

"The Company doesn't like loose ends."

"The Company doesn't like attention. She's somebody else's problem now. Let's get out of here."

The men went out to the barn, got their horses, and left. They rode for several hours before stopping for the night. They'd built a fire and cooked beans and bacon for supper. One man was scooping food onto his plate when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see his partner grabbing at his throat, blood pouring through his fingers. As he watched, the man fell to the ground.

Bess was holding a gun on him. "Do you have the rest of the money I was promised?"

His eyes on the dying man, he answered, "There was never any money for you. The Company told us to kill you and get the gold pieces in your saddlebag when you came to the farm."

Bess nodded. She'd been right about the men who'd approached her with an offer to kill Dan. "All right – thanks." She lowered the gun barrel, and the man breathed a sigh of relief. He was thinking he might survive this night when he felt a blow. He looked down to see a knife sticking out of his chest. He stared at the woman for a second before sitting flat on the ground. He fell back, still looking at her as he died.

Bess watched the life leave his eyes. In those last seconds, he seemed to be asking her why, and she explained, "I can't leave any loose ends, and a knife is quieter than a gun." When she was certain he was dead, she retrieved her knife, cleaning it on his shirt. Then she went through his pockets and then his partner's. She took their pocket watches and cash before going through their saddle bags. When she had collected the little money and few valuables they carried, she stuffed everything into her saddlebag, released the horses, put out the campfire, and left.

 **…**

That evening a quiet group gathered in the great room after supper at the Ponderosa. News of Dan's murder and Bess's probable guilt had them all concerned for Melissa's safety and their own. The sound of hoof beats and a loud "Hello the house," caused them to jump. Hoss picked up his Colt before answering the door. "It's Roy," he announced, and everyone relaxed. He opened the door, and Roy came inside, taking off his hat.

Hop Sing brought him a cup of coffee, and Ben waited while he took a sip. "I guess Ted told you about Dan?" Roy asked. When everyone nodded, he went on. "Dave and I went over to the Silver Dollar, and they said Bess didn't come back after taking Dan his dinner. We went over to her little shack. All her clothes, her books, kitchen tackle, it was all there. As far as we could tell she didn't take anything with her. A few people saw her riding out of town, but nothing seemed to be wrong, and they didn't notice which way she went. She's just disappeared."

"I can't be sorry Dan's dead," Paul said. There was a general murmur of agreement, and Ben thought, what an epitaph for a man.

Roy took an envelope from his pocket, and looked at the Martins. "I've heard from Melissa's relatives in Boston." He passed the letter over to Paul who opened it, and scanned it quickly. He handed it to Marian, and stood, watching her reaction. Marian took more time, reading it carefully. When she finished, she looked up at her husband. "Oh, Paul, do you think we could…"

"We'll talk about it," he promised her.


	15. Chapter 15

Ben and Joe walked into Spencer's Mercantile and found John Spencer putting up stock. "What can I do for you, Ben?" asked John Spencer.

"We need to pick up Joe's schoolbooks," Ben told him.

"So you're starting back to school next week?" John said, grinning at Joe.

"Yeah." Joe dragged the word out, and it was clear that he wasn't happy about going back to school. "At least it's my last year."

"Well, we'll talk about that," Ben said. John led them over to the bookshelf, and looked over copies of the last in the McGuffey series and the North American Arithmetic.

"Ben, the new schoolmaster, Mr. Stewart, is adding history and natural science for the older students," John told him. "Here are the books for those subjects."

Ben took them and opened the history book. "This looks interesting. I might like to read this one myself." Joe rolled his eyes.

Ben took their selections over to the counter, and paid for them. He and Joe left the mercantile and rode over to the site of the fire. Roy was there with several of his prisoners, cleaning up the mess.

"Looks like you've got a lot of help today," Ben said.

"Yeah, well, these boys got into a fight at the Red Dog and tore the place up. They didn't have the money to pay Sam for the damages, and there's no point in them sitting in a cell all day when the town needs to have the lot cleaned up, so I figured this was a good job for them to do."

Just then one of the men called out, "Sheriff, I found something here." He picked up a small iron chest and carried it over to Roy.

"Where'd you find it?" Roy asked.

"Over there where the Bannings' house was." He pointed. Roy looked at it. The letters, T. A. B., were barely visible.

"Are the Bannings still staying at the Ponderosa?" Roy asked.

Ben nodded. "Yes, they'll be there until we can see about rebuilding their house. Sabrina, Marian, and Adam were working on the plans the other night."

Roy gave him a questioning look, and Ben laughed. "Both Paul and Ted said that as long as their wives were satisfied they would be. Marian asked Paul a question about a change in their house plan last night, and he ran out the kitchen door."

Roy laughed. "I can't blame him. I did the same thing when Mary was choosing the material to make curtains for our place." He looked at the chest. "I guess I should clean this up and take it to the church – Paul, Ted, and Sabrina are seeing patients there."

…

Marian and Melissa moved through Hop Sing's garden picking late summer vegetables. It was a warm sunny day, and Melissa looked up at Marian. "This is nice," she said. "I'm going to miss it."

Marian straightened up and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I know that Sheriff Coffee wrote to my mother's family, and I'll miss this when I go to live with them," the girl explained.

"Melissa, what if you didn't go to live with them?" Marian asked.

The girl thought for a minute. "I'd find a job as a maid or a cook where I could live in." She smiled at Marian. "I'd miss seeing you and Dr. Paul and Dr. and Mrs. Banning. You've all been so good to me."

"What if you could stay here?" Marian asked. "Would you like that?"

Melissa shook her head. "No, Virginia City has a lot of bad memories for me. I'd like to go somewhere different and start over with a new name, live a different life, maybe go to school like Joe does…" Her voice died away and she stared off into space, thinking about what she'd like to do.

Marian stared at her, seeing her hopes for a daughter dwindle. She shook herself, and picked up the basket. "We need to get these beans inside if we want to help Hop Sing with the canning."

…

That evening after supper Paul and Marian were in their room at the Ponderosa. "Is something wrong, Marian? You've been very quiet."

"I talked to Melissa today – oh, I didn't tell her that Roy received a letter from her mother's family and I didn't mention our adopting her. I just asked her if she'd like to stay here in Virginia City, and she said no, that there were too many bad memories." Her voice broke a little, but she took a deep breath and continued. "I can't blame the child, and I know you told me not to get too attached to her, but I hoped…" She wiped tears away with her handkerchief.

Paul held Marian close. "I'm sorry, darling."

After a few minutes Marian pulled away. "What shall we do now? Melissa should know about Roy's letter."

"Ben's invited the Claytons and the Coffees out for Sunday dinner. We can all sit down with Melissa then and give her the news about her family. If we all put our heads together, we can help the child plan a better future than the one her father and Dan offered her."

 **...**

Sabrina kept staring at the small iron trunk Roy had brought from the ruins of their house. "Are you sure you don't have a key?" she asked Ted for the tenth time.

"Yes, Miss Curiosity, I'm sure," Ted laughed.

"Well, I want to know what's in it," Sabrina huffed.

"I told you what's in it," Ted said. "Our marriage license, my mother's wedding ring, my father's diploma from the Pennsylvania School of Medicine, and a couple of old Bibles."

"I still want to see," Sabrina insisted.

"All right," Ted gave in and turned to Hoss. "Do you have a crowbar or something we can use to break the lock?"

"Yeah – let's take it out to the barn." Hoss picked up the box and the Bannings followed him out.

"She sure is nosy," Joe said to Ben.

"She's curious, son, and there's nothing wrong with it," Ben said.

"That isn't what you told me," Joe replied. "You and Adam told me that curiosity killed the cat."

"That was because I caught you going through my things," Adam reminded him.

"Joe, you didn't!" Ben said.

"Well, he wouldn't let me in his room when he came home from college, and I wanted to see what was so secret," Joe whined. "Before you left for college, you let me in all the time."

"Before I left for college, you were a little boy," Adam said. "When I came back you were four years older and should have known better."

Joe rolled his eyes, and Ben frowned. "That's one thing that needs to stop, Joseph. I saw you do it this morning at the mercantile, and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass you or John Spencer. I consider it disrespectful."

Joe lowered his eyes and muttered, "Yes, sir."

Ben looked at him for a minute and then said, "Joe, Adam and I would like to talk with you about your future."

Joe looked up at his father. "That's good, Pa. I have an idea about that. This is my last year of school, and then I can work here full time. I'd like to take over the horses – breaking, selling, training-"

"That isn't what we had in mind," Ben interrupted him.

Joe looked at his father and oldest brother. He had a sinking feeling that things might not work out the way he'd dreamed.

"Son, I'd like you to consider continuing your education. Adam is willing to work with you for a couple of years after you finish attending the Virginia City School, and then you could apply to college."

"What would I study?" Joe asked.

Ben felt hopeful for a minute. Joe hadn't shouted "no" and refused outright.

"Well, you'd have some choices," Adam said. "There's the law, mining, veterinary medicine...the Ponderosa could use someone with training in any of those fields…"

"Not me," Joe said in a low voice. He stood up and looked at his father. "You and Adam may have decided my future, but I should get some say. I don't want to go into the mines or sit at a desk. I don't want to leave home. I love this ranch and everything about it. You didn't make Hoss go off to school, and you can't make me." He ran upstairs and they heard his door slam.

"Well, that went well," Adam said ruefully.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunday morning found Sabrina up early, pouring over one of the Bibles she'd found in Ted's strongbox. "Look, Ted, there's all kinds of family information here. There's even a record of our marriage."

"I know, sweetheart. I added it." Ted was still in bed, wishing he could get a little more sleep.

"Oh, and see, here's the record of your birth. Your father must have written this entry. This is his handwriting." Sabrina brushed her fingers lightly across the ink and shivered. "I know I never knew him, but somehow it makes me feel close to him, closer to you." She looked over at her husband and smiled.

He got up and went over to her. Drawing her into an embrace, he kissed her. "You're my heart – you couldn't possibly be any closer to me. My parents would have loved you as much as I do."

He released her after another minute, and pulled on his shirt and pants. "I'm going to take a bath and get ready for church."

He picked up his shaving kit and left the room. Sabrina looked at the page another minute, and then closed the Bible and returned it to the box.

 **...**

Hop Sing put platters of flapjacks, eggs, sausage, and ham on the sideboard so that everyone could serve themselves. Joe put a spoonful of egg on his plate and sat down next to Hoss.

Hoss took one look at his little brother's plate. "Joe, you got to eat more than that. What you've got there wouldn't keep a bird flying."

"Leave me alone, Hoss," Joe whispered.

Hoss looked at his brother's face. "What's the matter, punkin?"

Joe shook his head and picked up his fork. He shoved his eggs from one side of the plate to the other, and ate very little.

Hoss looked at Ben and Adam. They were acting normally, but he noticed his father casting worried glances at Joe.

As soon as he could, Joe excused himself and went outside to the barn. He hitched up the buggy for the Bannings and the Martins, and saddled Buck, Sport, Chub, and Cochise. By the time his family was ready to leave, Joe had their horses tethered to the hitching post.

"Thanks for tacking up Sport, Joe," Adam said. Joe mumbled something and avoided looking at his brother.

Adam said, "Joe, Pa and I want the best for you, and we want you to consider all the possibilities. Nothing's decided yet." He started to put his hand on Joe's shoulder, but the boy flinched and Adam dropped his hand to his side.

Joe looked up at him. "You and Pa…" His voice broke, and he mounted Cochise and rode away.

Adam watched him go. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Hoss beside him. "Better leave him alone for now, Adam. What's he so upset about?"

Adam sighed. "Pa and I talked to him last night about continuing his education…maybe going to college and studying mining, the law, or something that would be useful for the Ponderosa. Joe wants to take over the ranch's horse business when he leaves school, and he was upset at the idea of anything different."

Hoss shook his head. He knew better than anyone that once Joe had an idea in his head, it was almost impossible to change his mind.

Ben came outside with their guests just then, and they started for church.

…

That afternoon the Bannings, Martins, Claytons, Coffees, Ben and Adam Cartwright gathered in the great room at the Ponderosa with Melissa. She looked around at her friends and took a deep breath. She could tell the meeting was important. Roy cleared his throat, looked at his wife, and began, "Melissa, weeks ago I sent a letter to the sheriff in Boston asking about your mother's family. I received this answer from your mother's brother a couple of days ago. I - we - think you should be aware of its contents, but..."

"Let her read the letter, Roy," Mary said. "She should know all that we know."

Melissa took the letter from the envelope and read it slowly.

 _Sheriff Coffee,_

 _Sheriff Price gave me the information about the death of Anna Alden Kind and the circumstances in which her daughter now finds herself. Fifteen years ago our sister chose to turn her back on her family and marry against our wishes. Since that time we have had no word from her. After meeting with our attorney, we have determined that the girl has no claim on the Alden family or fortune. Please consider this letter to be the final word._

 _John Alden_

Melissa's face turned white and she caught her breath. Marian started to go to her, but Paul caught her hand. The girl stood up, and walked out the door without a word. She went to Hop Sing's garden and stared at it, not seeing the beauty before her.

Joe saw her there alone, and went over to her. "Is anything wrong?"

Melissa's voice trembled. "My family, my mother's family, I mean."

"Yeah, families can be trouble." Joe was sympathetic. "Is yours trying to make you do something you don't want to do?"

Melissa shook her head. "They don't want me."

"What?" Joe wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"My mother's family, the Aldens, they don't want me." She began to sob. "No one wants me."

Joe patted her shoulder, but Melissa shook him off and ran towards the barn. He watched her go and went into the kitchen. No one was there, and Joe went over to the jar Hop Sing kept filled with cookies. He helped himself to one, and went up the back stairs towards his room. He passed by Hoss's room, and saw his brother sitting at his desk. "Hey, Hoss."

Hoss looked up. "Hey yourself, Shortshanks."

Joe went in and sat down on the bed. "I just saw Melissa. She said her family don't want her."

"Yeah, it's a real sad situation," Hoss said. "Pa and Adam are meeting with the Bannings, Martins, Coffees, and Claytons downstairs to try to figure out some way to help her."

Joe munched on his cookie. He couldn't imagine his family not wanting him. How would they get along without his help and advice? Even Adam, who had been to college and was so bossy, needed him.

Hoss put a hand on Joe's knee, and the boy looked up at him. "Joe, I want to talk to you. You're being mean to Adam, and it's got to stop. He just wants the best for you-"

"You don't know what he and Pa want me to do..." Joe began.

"You're wrong there, Little Joe. I know they see some opportunities for you, and they want you to be ready for them."

"They want me to go to away to school, Hoss, like Adam did. I don't want to leave the Ponderosa. Besides, they didn't make you leave for more school," Joe whined.

Hoss gave the boy's knee a shake. "I'm not book-smart like Adam and you, Joe, but they saw to it that I got the chance to learn. I wasn't born knowing about animals and plants, how to survive out here. Pa and Adam taught me a lot, but they let me spend time with Gaho, Little Wolf's mother - she was the Paiute's medicine woman," Hoss explained when Joe gave him a questioning look. "And I learned from Hop Sing." He pasued to take a breath and continued, "You think about how much Adam does for you, boy, how much he's always done for you. You've had a lot easier life than he did and that's because he and Pa worked hard to make it so."

"You worked hard, too, Hoss-" Joe began.

"Not like Adam," Hoss told him. "I was born when we were crossing the prairie, and my Ma was killed by Indians. She handed me off to Adam before she died, and he protected me, little as he was. You look at our brother, Joe, and you see someone who had to work and think like a man when he was a lot younger than you. You look at Adam, Joe, and you see someone who's always loved and taken care of you. You say you want to be treated like a man, then you stop acting like a spoiled baby who's angry because he's not getting his way. You treat Adam with love and respect, because, Joe, that's the way he's always treated you."

It was a long speech for Hoss, and Joe stared at him. He didn't answer but got up and walked down the hall to his room. He had a lot to think about.


	17. Chapter 17

The barn smelled of fresh hay and horses, but Melissa didn't notice. Its darkness suited her - she could hide. She swiped at her damp cheeks with her sleeve and paused, letting her eyes get used to the dark. A horse nickered, and she heard a faint meow. One of the barn cats rubbed against her skirt, and she bent to stroke its soft fur. She could see better in the dim light now, and she climbed up the ladder to the loft. Her thoughts were whirling - what could she do? Where could she go? She'd presented a brave front to Mrs. Martin when they'd talked a bit about her future, but she hadn't seriously considered that the Aldens wouldn't take her in. She was thirteen - thirteen. She had cared for her mother, worked as a maid, and then as a - she couldn't let herself use the word, not even to think it. She could read some and write. She could cipher. Bess, one of the maids at the Silver Dollar, had been teaching her to sew. Bess had been kind to her - maybe she...no, Bess was gone. She tried to calm herself and think. She had friends, but she couldn't - wouldn't be a burden to them. She had to work, she had to take care of herself. Who in Virginia City would hire her, though? She was Melissa Kind, the abandoned daughter of a drunk and a...whore. The word came unbidden to her mind, and tears rose in her eyes again.

 **...**

Inside Sabrina picked up the letter Melissa had dropped and folded it carefully before sliding it back into the envelope. "How can those people be so cruel?" She began to gasp for breath, and Ted was by her side in an instant.

"Breathe with me, sweetheart," he urged, seating her. "Look in my eyes and breathe with me."

Marian ran to the kitchen and asked Hop Sing for coffee. She brought a cup back and handed it to Ted. Sabrina's breathing began to slow to its regular rate, and Ted helped her sip the hot drink.

She tried to speak. "I'm so sorry - I thought I was past..."

"Shh, it's all right," Ted assured her. "I know how upset you and Marian are about Melissa's situation." She was quiet while she finished the coffee. Ted helped her stand and took her to their room. He put her to bed, and when he was sure her breathing was normal, he went back out to the others.

"Is she all right?" Paul asked.

"She will be - it's asthma. The air here is much better, cleaner, than in the city - it's one of the reasons we moved here, but if she gets upset - well, that can trigger an attack." Ted sighed and sat down.

Paul and Marian looked at each other. "We may have a solution," Paul said, "but we need to talk to Hiram Wood first."

"Adoption?" Mary asked.

"We need to talk with Hiram first to see what we can do legally," Paul said.

The meeting ended, and Marian went outside to find Melissa while the Cartwrights, Paul, and Ted said goodbye to the Coffees and Claytons.

When she couldn't find Melissa in the garden, Marian went to the barn. She heard a soft sob in the loft, and, gathering her skirt, climbed up the ladder. In the dim light, she saw Melissa huddled in a sad little heap. Marian went to her and pulled the girl into her arms.

Rocking and crooning, she soothed her. "Everything will be all right." When the girl was calmer, Marian wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Melissa, I know you said that Virginia City held nothing but bad memories for you, but - well, what if you had the chance to make some good ones? What if you stayed here?"

Melissa stared at her. "You and Dr. Martin would hire me?"

"Well, dear, that isn't quite what I meant-" Marian began, but she was interrupted.

"Marian? Marian!" they heard Paul call.

Marian leaned her head over the edge of the loft. "We're up here, Paul." She leaned back as he climbed the ladder and joined them.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're just talking," Marian told him.

"Mrs. Martin said you might be willing to hire," Melissa said.

Paul looked at Marian who shrugged. "I think there's been a misunderstanding, Melissa. We don't want to hire you."

As tears started to trickle down the girl's cheeks, Paul said, "We want to adopt you. We want you to be our daughter, but we need to check with Hiram Wood, the attorney, to see how we can do it legally."

"You want me to be a part of your family?" Melissa asked.

"Yes," Paul said simply.

Melissa dove into Marian's arms, and Paul hugged both of them. The three of them stayed that way for awhile, enjoying the warmth and closeness of their new family.

 **...**

The next morning Ted woke to see Sabrina getting dressed. "What do you think you're doing?"

She looked at him, surprised. "I'm getting ready for work. Marian and Paul are going to meet with Hiram, and you'll need me to help you today."

Ted shook his head. "I spoke with Mary Coffee last night. She's coming to the church today to help me with the patients. You're going to stay here and rest today."

"Ted - don't be silly. I had a short attack last night, and-"

"And nothing. You've been better since we've been here, but this business with Melissa has taken its toll on you. As your doctor, I'm telling you that you need to rest. As your husband, I insist upon it." He got up and opened the strongbox. He took out the Bibles and laid them on the table. "Here, you've been wanting to go through these and discover my family history. Today will be a good time to do that."

"But, Ted..." Sabrina objected. Before she could say another word, he swept her off her feet, set her on the bed, and unbuttoned her shoes. Then he put her slippers on her feet, stood up, and kissed her.

She sat still, watching him shave and dress. "What if I find out something disgraceful?" she joked.

"It will make me just that much more interesting to you," Ted waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

After breakfast Sabrina kissed Ted goodbye, and then carried the Bibles out to the great room. She put them on the low table in front of the fireplace, and opened one. As she read through it and made notes about Ted's family, she lost track of the time, and was surprised when Ben, Adam, and Hoss came in for dinner. She had shifted from the chair to the floor, and her legs were cramped. Hoss came over and practically lifted her to her feet. He gave her his arm and led her to the dinner table.

Ben looked at her and smiled. "You're not so pale today. The rest must be doing you some good."

Sabrina blushed. "I think Ted worries too much, but I've enjoyed going through his family Bibles. Did you know that one of his ancestors kept a sort of journal in the margins and the blank pages of one of the Bibles?"

"Have you discovered the origin of the Bannings?" Ben asked.

"Not so far, but I have found that his great - great - grandmother was a Margaret Price who came to this country from Wales with her family. They landed in Philadelphia and lived there for a few years before moving to Cambridge, Massachusetts."

"That's interesting," Hoss said. "Pa, did the Cartwrights keep any records like that in their Bibles?"

"I don't know, son. I have the family Bible in my room, and you're welcome to look." Ben looked at Sabrina. "It's a huge thing and very old. I used to read the Christmas story from it to the boys, but I have a smaller Bible for daily use."

"Grandfather Stoddard left me the Stoddard Bibles when he died," Adam volunteered. "They're in a chest in my room. I'll get them tonight and go through them. It would be interesting to see if there's anything there."

"Do you think you might be related to royalty?" Hoss laughed.

"No," Adam smiled good naturedly, "but I think it would be good to learn about the men and women who came to a foreign land, an uncivilized place, and made it their home. I'd be more honored to be their descendant than a lost prince."

Dinner was over, and the Cartwright men had gone back to work. Sabrina was looking over her notes when she heard hoofbeats outside. Hop Sing hurried to the door, and she heard him say, "Mrs. Clayton, come in."

She looked around to see Lucy Clayton coming in with a basket on her arm. "Good afternoon, Sabrina. Ted said you were feeling better this morning, and I could come out to see you."

She hurried over and the two women hugged. Lucy saw the open Bibles and Sabrina's notes. "Good," she said. "We can work together. I brought Dave's family Bible, too."

She moved opposited Sabrina, and took a couple of volumes and note paper from her basket. Like Sabrina, she was soon settled on the floor as she began to read and make notes.

Hop Sing interrupted them once during the afternoon to bring them tea, and the ladies decided to take a break from their work and stroll around the yard. "This is so nice," Lucy said. "I love my family, but it's good to get away from them for a while. I don't feel too guilty since I'm looking at the family history." She giggled, and Sabrina joined her.

"I'm enjoying it, too. I feel closer to Ted by learning more about his family. He really coudn't tell me very much about them. His father moved West and became a country doctor, and then died while Ted was in medical school."

"Dave's history is dark, but I'm so proud of him for turning his life around. I want to keep a record of it, because I think out children and grandchildren will be inspired by his courage."

Sabrina wanted to ask her to elaborate, but Lucy looked at her small pocketwatch, and exclaimed, "I should go! It's all been so interesting that I lost track of the time, and I have to prepare supper."

They went back inside and Lucy gathered her materials. Sabrina bade her goodbye and collected her own papers before setting the table for Hop Sing.

 **...**

That evening Joe was waiting for Adam when he came in, and he took Sport from his brother. "You look tired, Adam. Let me take care of Sport, and you go wash up for supper."

Adam was surprised by Joe's sudden change in attitude, but he accepted his youngest brother's offer. When he got to his room, he found a package on the bed, and opened it. It was a paper copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens. He carried it down the hall to Hoss's room. "I found this on my bed. Did you buy it for me, Hoss?"

Hoss had just finished shaving, and he wiped the soap off his face as he came closer to Adam. "No, I think it's from Joe. I think he's trying to show you he's real sorry for the way he's been acting. He knows you like Dickens and got to hear him read when you were back East."

"He just offered to take care of Sport for me just now - he didn't have to buy me a book." Adam looked down at the volume in his hand.

"Just take it and say thank you to him, Adam."

Adam carried it back to his room. Joe had made a good choice of a gift for him, and he decided it would be an enjoyable selection to share with his family in the winter evenings.

Supper was a lively meal. Paul and Marian had had a productive meeting with the attorney, and, while the news wasn't all good, they felt more confident of a happy outcome. Melissa sat beaming at her foster parents while Joe was quiet, but he smiled at Ben whenever his father looked his way, and the tension that had soaked the atmosphere over the past two days was gone.

That evening Adam brought down the Bibles from his room, and he and Sabrina worked at the dining table. Adam turned to the family pages in the Stoddard family Bible. "This is interesting. My great - great grandfather Stoddard was from Northumbria in England, and he came here in 1733, landing in the port of Philadelphia. He was a seaman, and he decided to settle here before the Revolution." Adam made a few notes, and then closed the book. He opened another Bible, and began to read quietly to himself.

Ben was playing chess with Ted, but he looked over at the table. "Is that the Stoddard family Bible, Adam?"

"No, Pa, it's a Price family Bible from my grandmother, Margaret Stoddard."

Sabrina looked at him in surprise. "Ted's great - great - grandmother..."

Adam nodded, remembering their conversation at dinner. "I need a little more information, but I think we may have found a connection."

 **...**

The next day Sabrina was reluctant to return to work with Ted for the first time since their marriage. As she rode into town with him, she gave a little sigh, and he looked at her anxiously. "Do you not feel well?" he asked, feeling her forehead and cheeks.

"I feel fine," she smiled. "I just enjoyed digging into your family history yesterday, and it's hard to leave it behind today. Did you know that one of your ancestors was at Valley Forge with General Washington? He kept an account in the margins of one of your Bibles, and I started transcribing it last night."

Ted pulled the buggy to a stop. "Why don't you take another day to rest..."

"No," Sabrina interrupted him. "No, I can work on it tonight if I want. It will do me good to take a break from it today. Besides, you need me. Marian is spending the day with Melissa, and Paul will probably be in and out today. Marian said Hiram was drawing up papers for them."

Ted studied her for a moment. Her color was good, and she was smiling at him. He'd missed her yesterday, although Mary Coffee had been effective. He told the horse to "walk on," and they continued to town.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Saturday afternoon, and Adam, Sabrina, and Lucy sat at the dining table at the Ponderosa. They each had their notes that they'd made through the week, and added names to the diagram Adam had drawn to organize their shared family history. The work moved quickly as they shared their information, and, when it was complete, the three of them stood looking down at the family tree, and smiling in satisfaction.

Adam shook his head. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it for myself."

Sabrina and Lucy exchanged smug smiles. "I can hardly wait to show this to Ted."

"I know - Dave is going to be so surprised." Lucy laughed.

...

Paul and Marian Martin and Melissa Kind sat in Hiram Wood's office. "So my father has to agree to allow the Martins to adopt me? The man who sold me has to agree to allow me to be adopted?" Melissa's voice was high pitched and shaking. Marian reached out to take her hand, but Melissa shook her off. She stood and began to pace around Hiram's office. Hiram watched her, afraid and uncertain. His own daughter was always calm and seldom cried.

Paul spoke up, keeping his voice low and calm. "Melissa." When she didn't respond, he spoke again, a little louder this time. "Melissa."

She stopped pacing and stared at him. Marian stood and put her arm around Melissa's small shoulders. "You're not to worry about this or be afraid. Your father and I will solve it."

"My father?" Melissa whimpered.

"Paul Martin - your father - and I shall be your mother. Start thinking about what you'd like to call us - that's your only concern." Marian spoke so confidently that Melissa relaxed a little.

"I'm going to take Melissa to get material for a new dress, Paul. You and Hiram finish up here." Marian took Melissa's arm and they left the office.

"I wish it were that easy," Hiram said when they were gone, "but the fact is...Richard Kind has control over his daughter until she's of legal age. You and Marian can take her in, but you can't adopt her legally - not in this life."

...

The next day the Coffees and Claytons drove out to the Ponderosa after church to join the family for dinner. Mary and Lucy carried a cake and pie into the kitchen and greeted Hop Sing. "We brought dessert today as we promised."

Hop Sing smiled and bowed when he saw them, and put the food on the small table in the kitchen. "I am sure that everyone will enjoy your good cooking," he said.

They went into the great room where they found their husbands enjoying glasses of whiskey with Ben, Adam, Hoss, Paul, and Ted. The men rose when they entered, and Joe brought chairs from the dining table and placed them near Sabrina, Marian, and Melissa. When everyone was seated, Adam smiled at Sabrina and Lucy, and they took the floor. He unfolded a large piece of paper and Sabrina and Lucy held up each side of it so that everyone could see the diagram easily.

"Since Dr. Banning moved here, everyone has commented on the strong resemblence that he, Dave Clayton, and I bear to each other. We began to wonder if it was more than coincidence, and this week Sabrina, Lucy, and I have had an opportunity to look at our family histories. We found the connection."

Adam pointed to a name on the paper. "Margaret Price came to this country from Wales as a young girl. She traveled with her family and landed at the port of Philadelphia in 1733. From what I can tell from the deeds of property her family stayed there for a few years before moving to Boston where they established a dress and millinery shop. She married in 1741 at the age of 21 to one Jonathan Bryson. After their marriage, they moved to Virginia where he bought a small farm on the Rappahanock River. They had several children, among them three daughters, Margaret, Constance, and Elizabeth. All three girls reached adulthood and married three brothers who lived upriver from them." Adam stopped to consult the diagram. "Yes, the Davis brothers. Margaret married Matthew; Constance married Mark; and, Elizabeth married Luke."

"From the Bible," Joe commented.

"You're lucky they didn't all have the same name," Ben said. "When I was married to Elizabeth, we knew a family in Boston whose sons were all named Samuel."

"How many sons did they have, Pa?" asked Hoss.

"Four that lived," Ben answered, "and four more buried in the churchyard under the name of Samuel." He looked up to see Adam glaring at him impatiently. "Sorry, son, please continue."

"Margaret and Matthew moved to Boston where he became a seaman. They had several children but only one, a daughter, survived. Her name was Mary, and she married a seaman, Abel Stoddard. Mary and Abel had one daughter, Elizabeth." Adam smiled at his father. "Elizabeth married Ben Cartwright, and they had one son, Adam."

"That's you," Joe said, and he smiled at his brother.

Adam grinned back, and changed places with Sabrina. "Constance and Mark Davis moved to Philadelphia, and kept a drygoods store. They must have done well because they had six children and managed to send them to school. Two of their sons attended the University of Pennsylvania. Their daughter, Cora, married a doctor, David Banning, and they moved to St. Louis where he opened a medical practice. They had four children, but only one survived to adulthood - a son, Theodore." She smiled at her husband, and changed places with Lucy.

"Elizabeth and Luke stayed on the family farm in Virginia. They had four sons who died in infancy and one daughter, Dorothy. She married the son of the neighboring farmer, Joseph Driscoll, and they inherited her parents' farm. Dorothy kept journals, and I found them in the chest with Dave's family Bibles." Lucy paused to take a breath. "From those I learned that like many people in the area, the Davis's were slave owners, but when Joseph inherited the farm, he freed the slaves they'd inherited. His actions were criticized by his neighbors, but he was a man of strong principles. Dorothy gave birth to three children, but none lived until she had a daughter, Priscilla. Three years later their son, Samuel, was born." She stopped and looked at Dave.

"What happened next?" Joe asked.

"So you've found out connection - Adam, Ted, and I are cousins," Dave said. "Three sisters married three brothers which made our parents double - first cousins. They were as close as siblings," Ted commented.

"I don't understand," Joe said. "You're Dave Clayton, not Sam Driscoll."

Dave sighed, "I was Sam Driscoll, Joe, but...that man - the gunfighter - died fifteen years ago, and Dave Clayton was born."


	19. Chapter 19

Melissa and Marian sat at the dining table at the Ponderosa with a pile of Joe's old readers. Melissa looked shyly up at Marian. "I know you think I'm dumb to be my age and not able to read."

Marian turned to the girl, and said almost fiercely. "You are **_not_** dumb – don't ever say that! You are bright and strong and good." She took a deep breath and continued, "Melissa, you'll find that there are plenty of people who can't read or cipher right here in Virginia City. The only ones who are dumb are the ones who refuse to learn when they're given the chance." She picked up McGuffey's _Pictorial Primer_ , and opened it. "This is the alphabet. Do you know it?"

Melissa bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "Mother was teaching me before she died. I'm not sure how much I remember."

"Then we'll start here."

Marian was a good teacher and Melissa was an eager student. By the time Hop Sing brought them a tray of tea, milk, and cookies mid – morning, Melissa was sure of her letters. When they finished their snack, Marian suggested that they go out for a walk.

"Do we have to stop?" Melissa asked. "I'd like to work a little longer."

Marian smiled at her. "We'll start again after our walk. I think it does our brains good to give them a break."

They went outside and walked through Hop Sing's garden. Marian carried a notebook, and wrote down herbs she planned to grow in her own garden when their house was built. Melissa watched her. "Are you going to have a big garden at your new house?"

" ** _We_** are going to have a large garden," Marian told her, emphasizing the "we". "We'll grow vegetables, and some flowers around the house – I had that before – but I want to add an herb garden, too. Living here has given me a chance to learn from Hop Sing and see how he grows and uses medicinal herbs as well herbs in his cooking."

"So you still learn, even though you're a grown up," Melissa observed.

"Of course, dear, you're never too old to learn," Marian said. She put her arm around the girl's slim shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. Then she drew out her small pocket watch, and looked at the time.

"Let's go back inside – we can start on arithmetic if you like," Marian suggested.

When they sat down at the table, Marian opened _Ray's Primary_ _Arithmetic_ and found that Melissa was very quick in her addition and subtraction. "Bess, one of the waitresses at the Silver Dollar, was teaching me," Melissa explained. "She said I had to be sure a customer wasn't cheating me." She looked down at her lap again, and Marian cupped her chin, raising the girl's face to hers.

"Don't be ashamed, Melissa."

She was rewarded with a smile, and they worked a little longer before Marian looked at her watch again. "Let's clear off the table, and set it for Hop Sing. Ben, Adam, and Hoss may be coming in for dinner."

Melissa picked up their books and took them upstairs while Marian took out plates and cutlery. When Melissa came back, they set the table quickly, and Melissa went to the door of the kitchen. "The table's set, Mr. Hop Sing. May I do something else to help?"

The housekeeper handed her a basket. "If you would go out to the garden and pick some tomatoes, Melissa, that would be a help. Adam likes to have them with his dinner."

Melissa took the basket outside and went to the vegetable section of the garden. She saw the small late tomatoes and was picking a few when she heard the sound of hoof beats. She stood and saw Ben, Adam, and Hoss riding into the yard. Then there was a noise and she felt a sudden pain in her side. She looked down to see blood staining her dress before falling to the ground.

Marian and Hop Sing heard the gunshot in the house, and Marian ran outside calling Melissa. Ben caught her before she reached the garden and fell to the ground with her. She struggled, determined to get to the girl she already considered her daughter, until Ben hissed, "Stop, Marian! Adam will get her."

She lay still then, and watched as Adam belly crawled towards the fallen girl. When he was close to her, he called softly, "Melissa!" Her eyes were closed and, seeing the blood on her dress, he feared the worst, but she opened them and looked at him.

"I've been shot," she whimpered.

"Lie still – I'm coming for you. Hoss has gone after whoever did this." He reached her, and put his arm around her, pulling her to his side. He began to crawl towards the house, towing her along. There had been no more shots fired, and Adam decided that the gunman was running from Hoss. He whispered to the girl. "I'm going to stand and carry you. Play dead just as you did when you fell."

Melissa didn't respond, and Adam looked at her. Her eyes were open and she blinked to show she understood. He stood up, lifted her, and carried her towards the house. She was completely limp, and, from where they lay in the yard, Ben and Marian thought she was dead. Ben helped Marian to her feet, and they ran to Melissa. Ben helped Adam carry her inside.

Once they were indoors, Melissa opened her eyes and put her arm around Adam's neck, pulling herself up. Adam carried her up to her room with Marian and Hop Sing following. He laid her on her bed, and went back down to the great room.

Ben was preparing to go after Hoss, and was loading a rifle when they heard horses. Adam drew his gun and opened the door, standing slightly behind it. He came out when he saw Hoss dismount Chub and tie him off at the hitching rail. Another horse stood behind Chub with man draped over the saddle.

"Are you all right?" Adam asked as he walked towards his brother.

"Just a scrape," Hoss told him.

Adam went over to the dead man, and lifted his head by his hair. He shook his head. "I don't recognize him, do you?"

"No." Hoss sighed. "I didn't mean to kill him, Adam. I wanted to bring him in for questioning, but he fought me and tried to run, and I thumped him on top of his head."

Adam put his hand on his brother's shoulder as they went inside. Ben was waiting for them.

"How's Melissa?" Hoss asked.

"Marian and Hop Sing are upstairs with her now," Ben said. "Did you get the shooter?"

"He's outside, Pa - dead. I didn't recognize him," Hoss said.

"Well, I'll take a look. One of you should go for Paul or Ted, and I'll take him in to Roy," Ben decided.

There was a sound on the stairs behind them, and they looked around to see Marian standing there, pale and resolute. "You need to get Reverend Dave Clayton and Lucy. There's no reason to bother Paul or Ted." She turned and went back up to Melissa's room. They heard the door shut, and Hoss muttered, "Poor little thing – she never had a chance."

 **…..**

The next day a small group of people gathered at the church cemetery. Hiram Wood and Paul supported Marian on either side as Dave read the service. "O God, whose beloved Son did take little children into his arms and bless them: Give us grace, we beseech thee, to entrust this child, Melissa Kind, to thy never-failing care and love, and bring us all to thy heavenly kingdom; through the same thy Son Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit, one God, now and forever. Amen."

An onlooker watched the service in satisfaction before going to his office at the bank and writing a note to a friend in San Francisco. It read simply, "All is well," but he knew his friend would gladly receive the news.

The service ended, the Cartwrights, Coffees, Claytons, Bannings, and Hiram went to the Ponderosa for dinner. The ride was very quiet, and when they reached the ranch, Paul lifted Marian down from the buggy. They walked inside slowly as befit mourning parents.

A young girl was on the settee, a book open on her lap. She jumped up and ran to them. "Mama, Papa, I'm so glad you're back. Did everything go well?"

Marian laughed and hugged her. "Yes, darling, your Uncle Dave gave poor Melissa a wonderful service. But what are you doing out of bed? I know you were just grazed, but you lost a lot of blood."

The girl made a face. "It's boring up there, Mama. I came down to see if I could help Mr. Hop Sing prepare dinner for us, but he said the best way I could help him was to hold this settee down, so I've been practicing my reading."

Ben laughed. "It sounds like you're as good a student as Adam, my dear."

Dave asked, "Have you chosen a name, dear?"

"I talked it over with Mama and Papa, and we decided my name is Mary Katherine Martin."

"What a beautiful name," Lucy commented.

As Paul, Mary Katherine, and Marian took their seats on the settee, Hiram Wood, the Cartwrights, Bannings, Coffees, and Claytons gathered around them as if in support. Dave stood in front of them, his Book of Common Prayer, open: "Dear Friends: It has pleased God our heavenly Father to answer the earnest prayers of Paul and Marian Martin, members of this Christian family, for the gift of a child. I bid you join with them in offering heartfelt thanks for the joyful and solemn responsibility which is theirs by the coming of Mary Katherine to be a member of their family. But first, our friends wish us, here assembled, to witness the inauguration of this new relationship.

"Paul and Marian, do you take this child for your own?"

"We do." They looked at their new daughter and smiled.

"Mary Katherine, do you take this woman as your mother?"

"I do."

"Do you take this man as your father?"

"I do."

Dave handed his book to Lucy, and took Mary Katherine's hands in his and said, "As God has made us his children by adoption and grace, may you receive Mary Katherine as your own daughter." As he spoke, he placed one of Mary Katherine's hands in Marian's hand and the other in Paul's hand.

Marian and Paul repeated the final words together, "May God, the Father of all, bless our child Mary Katherine, and us who have given to her our family name that we may live together in love and affection; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The thanksgiving service ended and there was a short pause as everyone recognized the solemnity of the moment. Then Marian and Mary Katherine burst into tears, and clung together. Lucy, Sabrina, and Mary gathered around the mother and daughter, patting them and wiping away their own tears of happiness. The men shook hands with Paul, and congratulated him on the new addition to his family.

Adam asked Paul, "I'm happy for you, but how are you going to explain Mary Katherine's presence?"

Paul looked at Adam and grinned. "Haven't you heard about Marian's sister? She was a widow who died leaving a daughter. Marian and I decided to adopt her as our own. We think that by the time our new house is built, everyone will be used to the idea that Mary Katherine is a part of our family."

Adam smiled, and hoped it would be so.

Hop Sing came out of the kitchen, and told Ben, "Dinner is ready."

As they made their way to the table, Ben pulled Hiram, Dave, and Roy to the side. "You all are taking quite a chance in falsifying death records."

Dave shrugged. "Someone did it for me." He moved on to the table, and Roy and Hiram were left staring at Ben.

"There's what's legal, Ben, and there's what's right," Hiram told him. "After praying with my minister, I chose to do what was right." He walked away, and only Roy was left.

"I'm not a very good man, Ben. Mary is the best part of me, but giving a child a chance at a different life – a good life – is something that even I can see needs to be done. Melissa Kind died yesterday in the garden and was buried in the churchyard this morning. The Martins adopted a daughter this afternoon, and you and I were witnesses at the thanksgiving service. Let this be an end to it." He walked away, and Ben looked after him, grateful to have such friends.


End file.
